


Royal Affairs

by Capsbestgirl4



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agent Carter (TV) Compliant, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain America: The First Avenger, Eventual Romance, F/M, Marvel Universe, Modern Royalty, Steggy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsbestgirl4/pseuds/Capsbestgirl4
Summary: Based off of the movie The Prince and MePrincess Margaret Elizabeth Carter is next in line for the crown, but she decides that first, she needs to get away from the palace. She decides to attend New York University to get a new experience. What she didn't expect was to meet Steve Rogers and fall in love. Peggy then has to balance the desires of her heart and her duties to her country.OrAU Where Peggy is a princess and Steve is an art major and they fall in love.





	1. Chapter One

“Margaret Elizabeth Carter, what in the world do you think you're doing?!” Her mother asked as she stepped into the palace gym. The Queen looked menacing in a tailored suit with her arms crossed.

  
Peggy punched a punching bag then did a turn kick as her personal butler held it firmly. The kick caused Jarvis, the butler, to stumble backwards.

  
“I’m obviously baking a cake Mother.” Peggy said as she grabbed her water bottle and walked towards her mother. She took a long sip of water.

  
Her mother gave her a look, “Well, it’s not very becoming of a queen.”

  
“Then it's a good thing I’m not the queen yet. You are.” Peggy remarked as she breezed past her mother.

  
As Peggy left, Jarvis made his way over to the queen. He promptly bowed and said, “Your highness, I am terribly sorry for going against your wishes. I had no idea you were against the training sessions.”

  
“It's fine Jarvis. It's just that I'm worried about her. There's a lot of pressure on her at the moment and I feel like I'm just laying on more when all I want is for her to be happy.” She confessed.

  
“As do I, your highness.”

  
“Jarvis, you know you can call me Amanda, correct? We have known each other for ten years now.”

  
“You're the queen, it would be quite odd for me to call you Amanda.”

  
“Jarvis.”

  
“All right, Amanda. I must go and check on Ms. Carter.” He said and hurried after Peggy, who was already on her way back to her suite.

  
“Ms. Carter!”

  
Peggy stopped walking and looked at him, “Yes Jarvis?”

  
“Please tell me you haven't filled out the application for a transfer?” He asked, out of breath.

  
“I may have already sent it. Express mail.” Peggy replied sheepishly.

  
“Are you out of your mind Ms. Carter?!”

  
A few weeks ago Peggy decided that she wanted to transfer to a different college. A college in the United States, so that she could get away from the stresses of being royal. She had quickly filled out the application to transfer to New York University. She procured recommendation letters from her university instructors and included the fact that she was Princess Margaret Elizabeth Carter daughter of Amanda Gloria Mary Carter and Harrison Edwards Carter. It would take a month or two for her to know if her transfer was accepted, but she had still filled it out and sent it without telling either of her parents or even her brother.

  
“Maybe a little, but Jarvis I have to do this. And nobody can stop me, especially not my mother.”

  
“Ms. Carter, you are going to have to tell her eventually. Especially when you get accepted to transfer.”

  
“You mean if I get accepted.”

  
“Don't be ridiculous Peggy, you are quite intelligent and brilliant. New York would be bloody stupid to not accept you.”

  
“Thank you Jarvis, you have no idea how much that means to me.”

  
“You do have to tell the King and Queen. You should also speak to Michael.” Jarvis mentioned.

  
“I’m not talking to Michael. But I will speak to mother and father tonight during dinner. As a matter of fact I will go tell mother that I need to speak to her and father tonight.” Peggy headed back to the gym, where her mother had last been.

  
Peggy didn't think her mother would still be there, but for some reason she was. Peggy stood in the threshold for a few seconds as she watched her mother. The Queen still had her arms crossed, but her cold exterior was temporarily down. She had wandered over to the punching bag, running her fingers over it as she glanced around the room. She eventually turned to the door and noticed Peggy. Her cold exterior was back as she walked over to her only daughter.

  
“What is it Peggy?”

  
“Nothing really, I just wanted to ask if I could speak to you and father about something important during dinner tonight?”

  
Her mother nodded, “Alright Peggy. Your father and I will see you during dinner.”

  
“Thank you.” Peggy said, giving her mother a small smile.

  
She nodded and walked out of the room. The sound of her heels echoed in the room as she left. Peggy pulled the hair tie out of her hair and let it fall down to her shoulders. She ran a hand through her hair then left the gym as well. Jarvis was waiting for her just outside the door.

  
“I will tell them all about it during dinner. Be ready for the fit that they're going to throw.”

  
“And are you going to tell your brother?”

  
“We’re not talking, remember?” Peggy said, turning away from Jarvis. She did not want to think about Michael right now.

  
“But he's your brother Ms. C-”

  
Peggy whirled around, “He abdicated Jarvis! He's the reason why I'm going to have to become queen!”

  
“He did? I had no idea.”

  
“Of course not, mother and father don't want anyone to know about it just yet because they want to build up my image,” Peggy turned away from Jarvis again, “I don't really want to talk about this right now. I have to sit in on some meeting with parliament.” Peggy walked away before Jarvis could add anything else.

  
Peggy and Michael used to have a wonderful relationship and they always got along. They were always there for each other and Peggy felt utterly betrayed when her brother chose not to become the Crown Prince. Now it was down to her to become the next queen of England.

 

 

 

Later that evening, Peggy and her parents sat down for dinner and Peggy was beginning to get nervous.

  
A servant walked in with the first course and her mother signaled for her to stop walking, “We’re still waiting on Michael. He will be joining us tonight.”

  
The servant nodded and returned to the kitchen.

  
“That's a first.” Peggy mumbled under her breath.

  
“What was that darling?” Her father inquired.

  
“Oh nothing, it's just that Michael usually doesn't have time to join us for dinner. He's always so busy.”

  
Michael walked in and took the seat across from Peggy, “Well, I always make time for family Peg.”

  
“That's rich coming from you.”

  
“Peggy, don't be childish.” Her mother interjected.

  
“Wasn't there something you wanted to tell us Peggy?” Her father questioned, attempting to change the subject. After he said that, servants started walking in, placing salads in front of each of them, but everyone's attention was currently on Peggy.

  
“Yes, there was. I applied for a transfer to New York University.” She said, deciding to just rip the bandage off.

  
“You did what?!” Her mother shouted, standing up.

  
“Mother, I'm sure Peggy has a very good reason for doing-” Michael started to say.

  
“I don't need your help Michael, I'm quite capable of-” Peggy began.

  
“I know that Peggy, but I’m your brother I'm going to try to protect you even if you don't want or need me to.”

  
Peggy stood up, angry, “Well it’s a little too late for that! Also this isn't about you so can you please stop inserting your opinion where it's not needed.”

  
“Why are you still angry about MY decision?” Michael asked, also starting to become angry.

  
“I thought you knew me so well Michael, but you still don't know why I'm angry with you!” Peggy shot back.

  
“How am I supposed to know that?! You don't tell me anything!”

  
“Stop! What is the matter with the both of you?” Their father asked, looking at the both them. He was disappointed in how they were acting.

  
Peggy looked down at the table. This was not at all what was supposed to happen. She hadn't talked to Michael in over two weeks and this was not how she wanted her conversation with him to go. Peggy sat back down and her mother did as well.

  
“My apologies father, my anger got the best of me. I didn't intend for that to happen.” Peggy said as she picked up a fork. She avoided looking at Michael.

  
“Thank you, now let's discuss this transfer application. Is this something you truly want?” Her father asked looking at her.

  
“Yes, it is. I have to do this. Especially before my training to become queen begins. I need time to just live, not as the crown princess but as Peggy.”

  
“The crown princess is what you are Margaret, you don't get to choose when you're the crown princess and when you are not.” Her mother said abruptly.

  
“That's funny because Michael go to. Why are the rules suddenly different when it comes to me?” With that she stood up, “I’ve lost my appetite.”

  
Her mother and father looked at each other across the table and shared a look.

  
“You can go, if you get accepted.” Her mother said.

  
“But, under a few conditions, one of which is to try and fix whatever problem you have with your brother.” Her father added.

  
“Thank you, and I'll give it a try.” Peggy replied, glancing at Michael. He shot her a small smile.

  
“You should eat something, we can talk afterwards.” Michael said.

  
Peggy nodded and sat back down.

  
The rest of dinner went on without incident.

 

 

 

Once dinner was over and the dishes had all been cleared away, Peggy and Michael went to one of the many sitting rooms, each with a cup of tea. Peggy curled up on one of the couches and took a sip, almost burning her tongue in the process.

  
“So New York huh? It's a wonderful city, I might be heading over there in the fall as well.” He said as he sat down in a recliner.

  
“Can we just cut to the chase?” Peggy asked, staring out the window.

  
“Of course. I'm sorry for making a decision you didn't like.” He said sarcastically.

  
She looked at him, “That's not why I'm angry. It's just that you were a given a choice, I wasn't. I can't abdicate, I can't just decide to not become queen.”

  
“I know.”

  
“Then why?”

  
“I'm not fit to lead a country, you are. You always have been.” Michael said, shrugging.

  
Peggy raised her eyebrows in surprise, “You think I’m fit to be queen? Michael I swear to god I am not-”

  
“With time, you will be an extraordinary Queen. I know you hate me for putting you in this position, but you're the right person for the job. And you know I'll always be there for you.”

  
“You're a real pain in the arse, you know that right?” She said, smirking.

  
“Yes, I do in fact.”

  
“And Michael, I could never hate you. You're my brother and I'll always love you. Even when I do yell at you.” She said as she placed her cup of tea on the coffee table.

  
“I know Peg, I love you too.”

  
Peggy smiled and stood up, “Get up, we need to hug it out.”

  
Michael laughed, but stood up and pulled his sister into a tight hug. She hugged him back just as tight.

  
When they pulled apart, “Can we just talk? About life? I’ve missed you.”

  
“I've been here the whole time, you were just too angry to say anything.” He pointed out.

  
“And I oh so deeply regret it.” She said, laughing.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry for not posting this chapter for such a long time, but it's finally here and I hope you guys enjoy it :)

A few weeks had passed and somehow the media had found out that Michael had abdicated, which was a problem for the royal family. The whole country thought that the royal family was lying to its people, which technically it had. Almost every gossip magazine was talking about it or about what Peggy would be like as the queen. And most of what was said about Peggy was not good. Peggy had known that the press and the media didn’t really take kindly to her, but she didn’t know that it was this bad. Many of the magazines said that she would be a terrible leader and that she has no experience, but how would she have any experience if she was only twenty-one years old? It’s not like she’s going to become queen this young anyway.

She had to push those thoughts away for the night. Today was her father’s birthday and every year there was a huge celebration for him. She was currently getting her hair done by some of her personal maids. They straightened out her hair and pulled the brown strands into a simple updo. Her tiara was placed on top of the updo because as the crown princess she was to wear her crown at any official royal gatherings. Apparently a birthday party was considered an official royal gathering. 

Once her hair was finished, all she had left was the dress. Her makeup had already been done before the ladies had begun doing her hair. She was actually excited to put the dress on; it was a beautiful number. 

Ana walked into the room holding a garment bag in her arms. She hung it up on a hook and unzipped the bag. She gently pulled it out of the garment bag. 

“That dress is truly beautiful Ana, you've done an incredible job.” 

Ana turned and looked at her with a smile, “Anything for you Ms. Carter.” 

Peggy smiled and stood up. Ana unzipped the back of the dress so that Peggy could easily step into it. Peggy slipped off her robe and Ana helped her put the dress on. Once it was on, Ana zipped it back up again. 

Peggy stood in front of the mirror and gazed at the dress. It was a deep red that matched her lipstick. It was also strapless and had a sweetheart neckline that wasn't too revealing. The bodice was made of silk, which ended at her waist, then it flared out in layered tulle. The tulle went down to her feet.  
Ana handed her a pair of white elbow length gloves, causing Peggy to roll her eyes. 

“Do I honestly have to wear those? It's bit archaic don't you think?” Peggy asked.

“Queen's orders, and they are not archaic. The gloves are a symbol of elegance.” Ana argued.

Peggy sighed loudly, but took the gloves and slipped them on. Ana grabbed her a pair of simple, black pumps. Peggy quickly slipped them on. The heels weren’t even visible because of how long the dress was. 

“Ana, how are you? We haven't talked in awhile.” Peggy asked, sitting on the chair in front of the vanity. 

“I'm okay actually, Edwin and I were going through a rough patch but we’re okay now.” Ana said with a bittersweet smile. Ana and Jarvis have been trying for the longest time, but recently Ana had found out that she wasn't able to have kids. Ever. 

“I'm so sorry Ana, about everything that happened. I know it has been hard on both of you.” 

“Thank you Peggy. I really appreciate it.”

“Always Ana, you can come to me about anything.” 

There was a knock at the door and they both turned to look at the door.

“Come in!” Peggy shouted. 

Michael pushed open the door and stepped into the room, “Mother wants to talk to you about questions that you are going to be asked. She’s basically just going to tell you what to say.” 

Peggy laughed bitterly, “I shouldn't have expected anything less.” 

Peggy stood up and thanked Ana one last time, then walked towards her brother. He held out his arm for her and she took it. They walked out of the room together. 

“Mother wants us to meet her in one of the sitting rooms. I’m pretty sure she wants to talk to just you.” Michael said as they walked towards the sitting room. 

“Well you are the one abdicating.” Peggy pointed out. 

“Right, but you’re the one that will accidentally say something wrong and suffer her wrath.”

“Really? It was one time and I apologized over and over again. Also, I was eight, what did you expect me to do?” 

“I expected you to not tell the world that I slept with a night light because I was afraid of the dark.”

Peggy laughed, “Clearly you expected too much.” 

“Obviously.” Michael replied as they stepped into the sitting room. 

Her mother was sitting on at a table while servants bustled around, adding finishing touches to the queen’s hair. She was dressed in a royal blue gown that looked almost similar to Peggy’s dress. The dress her mother was wearing wasn’t strapless, but had a wide scoop neck. The dress also had long sleeves that went down to her wrists, which meant that she did not have to wear the white gloves. Lucky, Peggy thought to herself. There was also a huge crown on her head that was supported by her hair. One day Peggy will be the one wearing that crown on her head. 

“Sit, we have a lot to cover.” Her mother called out to her once she noticed that Peggy was here. 

Peggy sighed and walked over to her mother. She sat down in an empty chair at the table that her mother was sitting at. 

“Let’s begin. If anyone asks you about your relationship status, you will say that there’s no one that you’re currently interested in but that you are open to a future relationship.”

“Well actually I’m not open to a--” Peggy began to say. 

“Doesn’t matter that’s what you are going to say. Now, if someone asks about what your relationship with me is like you are going to say that we have a wonderful mother-daughter relationship.” Her mother continued. 

“So I’m lying through my teeth the whole damn time? Marvelous. I just need to act like you.” Peggy commented, rolling her eyes. 

“Can you just listen?” She asked, suddenly looking exhausted. 

Peggy looked up at her mom. Something didn’t seem right and her mother looked upset, so instead of saying something snarky Peggy agreed to listen.   
They spent about thirty minutes going over possible questions about marriage and about Michael abdicating. They also went over questions about Peggy being the next in line for the throne. All the answers were perfect and articulate, now Peggy just had to remember them. 

Once they had finished, Michael and her father walked into the room. The servants had left a few minutes earlier because they were finished with everything that they had to do. 

“Are you two ready?” Her father asked, holding his arms out.

Peggy and her mother stood up and Peggy said, “Of course we are father.” 

She walked over to him and hugged him, he hugged her back. 

“Happy birthday.” Peggy said as she pulled away.

Her mother walked over and fixed her husband's tie, as always. 

“You've been king for over 20 years and yet, you still can't tie your tie properly.” Her mother chastised.

“You signed up for this when you married me Amanda.”

“That was 30 years ago, I thought you would have learned to tie your tie by now,” Her mom patted his chest and turned towards her children.  
Peggy watched her parents for a few seconds, hoping that maybe one day she would have something like that. Michael smiled as he watched them.

“What are you two looking at? We have a ball to get to.” Their mother said suddenly. 

Peggy rolled her eyes, now hoping that she doesn't turn out like her mother.

Her father held out his arm for her mother and she took it. They walked past them and into the hall. Peggy and Michael followed them. 

When they reached the doors that led to the ballroom, they stopped walking. Her mother adjusted her crown and so did her father. They both walked out first. Peggy walked out after them and Michael followed suit. 

The guests for the party were already there and the royal family was the last to join, which was typical. Her parents walked to their seats which were at the very front. Peggy and Michael sat with them in a sort of semicircle. As they walked through the room an applause broke out for the royal family.

Once the guests had calmed down, Her father stands with a flute of champagne in his hand.

“Thank you to each and every one of you for joining us tonight for our celebration. While I know that today is a celebration for my birthday, I want to celebrate the people of this country for being so supportive during this time. As you all know, my eldest son abdicated the crown. And because of this my daughter, Margaret, will now be the next in line to lead this country.” He said this and lifted his flute up to the guests and they all clapped. They all drank their flutes of champagne just as he did. 

Once he sat down the first course started to be served and the celebration was underway.   
   
   
Once they had finished all five courses of the meal, Peggy was forced to go around with her parents and mingle with the guests that were attending. 

“Margaret, this is Jack Thompson, he’s the son of an American lawmaker.” Her mother said, bringing her out of her thoughts. 

Peggy put on a practiced smile and put her hand out, “Pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” He said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. 

Peggy cringed inwardly, knowing that her parents were attempting to set her up. Peggy glared at her mother who was now talking to the lawmaker father of Jack Thompson. 

“May I have this dance Princess?” Jack asked.

Peggy looked back at him, “Yes of course.” 

He took her hand and led her to the clearing where other guests were also dancing to the classical music being played. 

Peggy did not want to dance with the American, but what choice did she really have? She was a princess, it was her job to dance with the suitors that her parents introduced to her. Even if she didn’t like them, which was usually the case. Most of the suitors only wanted to be with her because she was part of the royal family which would automatically make them part of the royal family. Now that she was going to be queen, the only reason men wanted to be with her was that they may have a chance of becoming the king. When will she meet someone who wants to be with her because of who she is as a person?

Peggy placed her hand on his shoulder as he took her other hand and placed his other hand on her waist. They then began dancing. He pulled her in way too close.

“So Margaret, or can I call you Marge? Tell me about yourself.” 

“You may call me Margaret. And there's not much to tell.” Peggy said, already getting annoyed.

She glanced at him, he had dark blonde hair that was combed over to one side. He also had nice eyes. He wore a dark blue suit that was well fitted. He was actually quite handsome, but his personality didn't seem to match his exterior.

“I mean I guess not. What do princesses even do?” He said with a laugh.

“A lot actually. Not like you would know anything about it or me for that matter.” 

“Like what? Picking out tiaras and painting nails?” 

Peggy scoffed, “I'm going to go look for another dance partner. The right partner.” 

She stepped out of his hold and walked away before he could stop her. She spotted Michael talking to a woman, and thought about walking over and complaining about the terrible suitor her mother had made her meet, but something about the way that they were talking made Peggy change her mind. She turned back around and bumped into someone.

“Oh, I'm so sorry.” Peggy said. She looked up realized she had run into a reporter. 

“Your Highness! My apologies! I um have a few questions for you.” The young reporter said. She seemed around Peggy’s age, which was rare. 

“Oh no, it's completely fine. Really. It was my fault anyway. And yes of course, anything.” Peggy responded with a smile.

The woman smiled back anxiously. She pulled out a recording device and a notepad from her purse. The woman was dressed in a simple black dress that reached past her knees. She had paired the dress with a pair of black heels. Her blonde hair was half down and half up. She also had on a pearl necklace.

“I’m Violet, by the way, from BBC news. Um, I wanted to ask about your brother, Prince Michael, abdicating. Why did he abdicate?”

“It’s a very simple reason, actually. Michael believes that I’m the rightful leader. I don't know where he got that idea from, but it was his decision to make.” Peggy replied. She used the answer that her mother had provided for that question.

Violet asked a few more questions which she also answered using the guidelines that her mother had offered her. Thankfully, she didn’t ask a single question about her love life. That made her like the reporter much more. They continued talking long after Violet had finished asking her questions. It was nice. Peggy hadn't built many bonds with other women because she simply didn't have the time, but now she realized what she was missing out on. 

“You know, I was wondering. You're not British, but you're a reporter for BBC News. How did that happen?” Peggy asked as she grabbed two glasses wine off of a tray that a server was holding. She handed one glass to Violet.

“Well I went to college in the United States, but when I graduated I wanted to live somewhere that I never had. So I came here. Also I was top of my class, and BBC News wanted me on their team, so here I am.”

“That's amazing. Well you are a good reporter. Asked about the important things.” 

“Thank you. That means a lot to me.” She smiled.

“Of course, brilliance must be acknowledged.” She replied with a smile. She held her glass out and Violet clinked her glass against hers.


	3. Chapter Three

Weeks had passed since the party and by now, Peggy had received her letter of acceptance from New York University. When she had first gotten the letter, she had immediately shown it to Michael. She had only just gotten it so she hadn’t had much time to tell her parents.

“She already said yes Peggy, she’s not going to change her mind now. Especially since you got accepted.” Michael said as they were having breakfast.

Peggy rolled her eyes and bit into her bagel.

“You’re only rolling your eyes because you know I’m right.” He said as he took a long sip of his tea.

“And what are you right about now Michael?” Their mother asked as she walked into the dining room and took a seat.

“Everything, as usual Mother.” He stood up with his tea-cup, “Well I have some errands to take care of. Have a good morning mother. Also, Peggy has something she needs to tell you.”

“Michael!” Peggy said, her voice muffled by the food in her mouth.

“Just trying to move the story along.” Michael replied as he left the room.

“So what is it?” Her mother asked as she spread strawberry jelly on her toast.

Somehow her mother still managed to look regal without even trying. She only wore a simple shirt with a cardigan, jeans, and a pair of sneakers. And yet, she still had the air of intimidation surrounding her.

“I got into the school. Now I just need to send in a down payment.”

“Your father and I will pay tuition. You will pay for any other necessary materials.” Her mother replied almost automatically.

“Really?” Peggy asked, excited.

“Of course. I obviously can’t talk you out of this now so I might as well support your decision. Although there will be conditions that you will need to follow. You must attend all your classes and have good marks in all of them. You must also get a job while you are attending those classes.”

“Yes, yes, I will follow the conditions. Thank you so much mother.” Peggy exclaimed. She jumped up and ran over to her mother to pull her into a tight hug. “I promise not to disappoint you.” With that Peggy left the dining room, already thinking about all the possibilities.

 

 

“Do you have everything that you need?” Her mother asked from the doorway.

“Yes, for the millionth time, I have everything that I need.” Peggy replied, shooting her mother an annoyed look.

It had been about two months since Peggy was accepted to NYU and it was finally time to leave. The last two months had consisted of preparations for her trip and lots of time spent learning politics from her father. Unfortunately, Peggy saved packing until the very last-minute.

Violet laughed as she folded up a shirt and handed it to Peggy. Over the past few weeks, Violet and Peggy had become even better friends. Peggy wasn't worried that Violet would use their friendship to advance her career. Peggy trusted her. She even told her about her transfer to New York, which was why Violet was helping her out today.

“Not you too.” Peggy said as she shoved the shirt into the suitcase.

“Hey! I didn't say anything. I was just laughing.” Violet grinned.

“Okay, I’m going to need help closing this,” Peggy said as she struggled to zip the suitcase shut.

Jarvis stepped forward, “Ms. Carter, I may have an idea.”

Peggy looked over at him, “What is it?”

“Why don't you and Ms. Fitzgerald sit on the suitcase and I can attempt to close it.”

Violet sat down on the suitcase, “Mr. Jarvis you can just call me Violet.”

“You can't reason with Jarvis.” Peggy said, laughing. She also sat down on the suitcase.

“I would rather call you Ms. Fitzgerald.” Jarvis replied as he started tugging on the zipper. It took Jarvis several tries, but he was finally able to zip the suitcase. Peggy and Violet got off of the suitcase.

“Thank you Jarvis! That was last suitcase.” Peggy said, satisfied with herself.

“Finally. Your flight leaves in less than two hours.” Her mother said, still standing in the doorway.

“Thank you mother. For everything.” Peggy said as she turned towards her mother.

“I wanted to give you this. My mother gave it to me when I moved into the palace.” Her mother pulled out a tube of lipstick from her pocket and held out for Peggy. Peggy walked over to her mother and took the lipstick from her hand. The name was inscribed on the side of the tube and Peggy turned it to read it.

“102 Sweet Dreams?”

“Yes; it’s for special occasions. Use it wisely.” Her mother said then left.

For a moment no one said anything and Peggy turned back to face them.

“What color is it?” Violet asked, breaking the weird spell of silence.

Peggy opened the tube, “Red. Who would’ve thought? My mother does pay attention.”

Violet smiled, “I don't think you give your mom enough credit. She did raise you and she has known you for twenty-one years.”

“Since when are you so smart?” Peggy asked as she slipped the tube into her purse.

“Maybe since I graduated high school at the age of sixteen.” Violet said with a laugh.

Peggy rolled her eyes and picked up her purse. As she did so several servants walked into the room to take her suitcases out to the waiting cars. She had five suitcases, not including her carry on. The three of them headed out as well after the servants had left with the luggage. When they got outside there was a limo waiting for them. The limo would take them to the private airport. Jarvis opened the door for them and they slipped into the limo. Jarvis got in after them. Michael was already sitting inside, tapping away at his phone.

“Michael! How was your date last night with Abby?” Peggy asked as she plopped down next to him.

“Hm?” Michael said, still staring at his phone.

Peggy raised her eyebrows and looked at Violet. Violet shrugged. She was just as confused as Peggy was.

“Michael?” Peggy asked as she nudged his shoulder.

He finally looked up at Peggy, “What is it Peg?”

“Nothing, I was just wondering how your date with Abby went yesterday.”

“It was good, really good,” Michael said as he smiled, “She’s amazing Peggy. When you come back from New York I want you two to meet.”

“I would love to meet her.” Peggy replied. She was happy for her brother. She was glad that he had found someone who made him so undeniably happy.

They reached the private airport pretty fast. Once they were there the servants took the suitcases into the plane. As that was happening, all of them got out of the limo.

“Miss Carter? It is time for you to board the plane.” Said one of the men working for the pilot.

“Thank you for telling me. I will be right there.” Peggy replied.

Peggy turned to the others and smiled. She first walked over to Violet and pulled her into a tight hug. “Thank you for being a wonderful friend. I’m going to miss you terribly.” Peggy said as she pulled away.

“Aw peg, I’m going to miss you too. Have enough fun in New York for the both of us okay?” Violet said.

“Of course.” Peggy smiled then moved on to Michael.

“I’m not even going to say goodbye to you because otherwise I’m going to cry and you know how much I hate crying. I’ll see you soon and you better call me.” Peggy said then pulled him into a hug as well.

Michael laughed, “Don’t miss me too much and of course I’ll call. You’ll have to tell me about all the trouble you get into. I’ll see you soon Peg.”

Peggy smiled and pulled away then walked over to Jarvis.

“Enjoy your time in New York Miss Carter. Ana and I will most definitely miss you when you are gone. If you need anything, please call. We can still help, even if we are an entire ocean away.” Jarvis said.

“Thank you Jarvis. That means so much. I will miss you too. I honestly don’t know what I’m going to do without you.” Peggy said with a smile.

“You’ll do amazingly well without me Miss Carter. You are capable of anything.”

Peggy grinned, “Thank you. Now I really do have to go. Bye!” Peggy grabbed her carry on and her purse then walked to the plane. She climbed up the stairs and then she was inside the plane. She walked over to the closest seat and dropped her purse in the seat. A flight attendant walked over and helped her put her carry on into the overhead compartment. When the flight attendant finished Peggy thanked her and sat down. The flight wasn’t going to leave for about another thirty minutes so Peggy pulled out a book to spend the time. She only made it through only a few chapters before the fell asleep. When she woke up again a few hours later, the flight attendant came by with a meal. Peggy had no idea what time it was or what meal it was. The flight attendant placed her meal on the small table in front of her. Peggy mumbled her thanks, still groggy from her nap. The meal consisted grilled chicken with a side of Caesar salad. The flight attendant had also given her a bottle of mineral water. She quickly finished the meal. Once she finished eating, she looked out the window and all she saw was ocean. They were currently flying over the Atlantic Ocean. Peggy smiled as she looked out at the beautiful sight. The ocean glittered and the sky was a deep blue. There were barely any clouds out which made the sun seem that much brighter. She pulled out her phone and quickly captured the gorgeous view. She sent the picture to Violet and Michael. She smiled again and then slipped her phone back into her purse. Michael would love the picture. Peggy picked up the book she was reading before falling asleep. Then she settled in for the rest of the trip. Once the plane had landed in New York a few hours later, Peggy had read more than half of the book.

It was two in the afternoon when the plane had landed and it was a bit confusing for Peggy. In England it would have been seven in the evening. Peggy was expecting a nice evening but instead she got a hot afternoon.

When Peggy got off of the private plane there was a town car waiting for her. The flight attendants had already brought her bags out and put them into the trunk of the car. All Peggy had to carry was her carry on and her purse. She got into the car and she was on her way to the university. On her way she decided to give Michael a call really quick. She grabbed her phone and dialed his number.

“Peg! How is the US? Anyone call you a red coat yet?” He asked jokingly.

Peggy rolled her eyes, “Very funny Michael. Where do you get your jokes? The sixteenth century?”

“A history textbook actually. Anyway, have you gotten to your dorm yet?”

“No, I’m still in the car. The sights are lovely. I hope I have time to take a tour.” Peggy said as she stared curiously out the window.

“As do I. I have to go now, but we’ll talk later?”

“Yes, yes of course. Bye.”

“Bye Peg.” Michael said right before hanging up.

Peggy put her phone away and went back to looking at the sights outside of the car. The car soon reached its destination and stopped at the side of the street.

“Is this Alumni Hall?” Peggy questioned the driver.

“Yup, this is it ma’am.” The driver replied.

“Great, would you mind helping me with the suitcases?”

“Not at all.” He replied with a smile and got out of the car.

Peggy smiled and grabbed her things and got out of the car. The driver pulled one of the suitcases out of the trunk and Peggy walked over to him.

“I have an idea. I’ll start by taking these upstairs and make a few more rounds to get the rest. Could you just watch the suitcases while I do? Thank you very much.” Peggy then turned around and faced the building in front of her. It was somewhat intimidating. Peggy took a deep breath and walked inside. She spotted the elevator and quickly pushed the up button. The doors opened fairly quickly and Peggy stepped inside. She pressed the button for the second floor. She walked down the hallway, looking for her suite. Once she reached her room, she pulled out a key from her purse. The had received the key in the mail several weeks before. That was also when she had gotten the information about the residence hall and other information that she needed to know.

Peggy unlocked the door and stepped into the room. There was a little table and two chairs against one of the walls. There was also a small TV on top of a stand, with a small couch in front of it opposite the table. There was even a mini fridge and a microwave. Beyond all of that there were three doors and two of them were open. One of the doors led to the bathroom and the two other doors led to the rooms. One of the doors to the room was open and Peggy could already see someone's stuff in there. That stuff belonged to Peggy’s roommate, Angela Martinelli. Peggy walked over to the door that was still closed and pushed it open. Inside, there was a bed on her right side and on the left there was a desk with a chair. Straight ahead there was a huge window with a nice view of the street below. There was also a small closet next to the bed. The room was much smaller than anything Peggy was used to, but that was just something that she would have to deal with. Peggy dropped her stuff on the ground then plopped down on the bed. She was finally in New York and she was finally on her own. Peggy smiled to herself then stood up to go get the rest of her stuff.


	4. Chapter Four

It took Peggy a few more rounds to get all of her suitcases into her room, but Peggy was glad when she finally finished.   
She stood at the threshold of her room and wiped her brow. The temperature was very high and lugging five suitcases into a small room is very strenuous.   
Peggy had just sat down on her bed when the door to the suite burst open. A woman walked and Peggy assumed that it was Angela, her roommate. She seemed to have just gotten back from work and she was talking to someone on the phone. She had curly hair that was almost barely being tamed by a hair tie.   
“Yes ma, I know! That’s why I’m gonna get the books today.” She said as she closed the door and placed her purse on the table. She hadn’t seemed to notice that Peggy was there yet.   
“Yeah, yeah I’m settled in. Look ma, I gotta go. We’ll talk later okay? Love you!” And with that she hung up and dropped her phone into her purse.   
Peggy figured this would be the perfect time to introduce herself. She stood up and walked into the room.  
“Uh, hello. You must be Angela.” Peggy said.   
Angela turned around and grinned, “You must be Peggy! Omigosh I’m so glad I finally get to meet you! You can call me Angie by the way, everyone does.”   
Before Peggy could say anything, Angie bounced over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.  
“It’s uh nice to meet you.” Peggy said, a little out of sorts after all that excitement.   
“It’s so nice to meet you too! So, tell me about yourself. You’re from England right?” She said, suddenly serious. Angie plopped down on the couch and patted the seat next to her.   
Peggy sat down, “Yes, I am. You probably guessed that from the accent.”  
Angie grinned, “I had to ask, brits can be so touchy.”  
Peggy raised an eyebrow at her and Angie shrugged.  
“So? Tell me about yourself!”  
Peggy never realized just how hard of a question that was, especially when she had decided to keep her real identity a secret. She didn’t want her title to follow her around like it did back in England.  
“Well there’s really not much to tell. My family is pretty well off, we live in what you could call a palace. I have an older brother, Michael. He is much more sensible than I am. Also, I transferred here from an university in England, obviously. And I promise, I do have a personality. Questions like these are very difficult to answer.” Peggy laughed as she finished. Peggy had decided to stick as close to the truth as possible.   
Angie laughed along with her, “I’ll tell you little about myself to compensate for your uncomfortableness. I’m a theatre major, and I have yet to make it big. But when I do, you are invited. I love pie and also I’m italian. That’s really all you need to know. Oh and, I will most definitely force you to run lines with me. It’s a requirement of being my roommate.”   
Peggy grinned, “Obviously.”  
“Great,” Angie exclaimed, “I have to finish unpacking, but we’ll talk more later.”  
“I do too.” Peggy said as she stood up. Angie stood up as well and walked into her room.  
Before Peggy could walk into her room, Angie stuck her head out of her room.  
“Hey Peggy, a few of my friends and I are going out for pizza tonight, and it would be great if you could come! They all live in the same building so you’ll probably run into them.”  
“Yes, of course I would love to come.” Peggy smiled.  
“Awesome! And it’s super casual so what you’re wearing is fine.” Angie said, then went back to unpacking.   
Peggy looked down at her outfit. She was only wearing a pair of jeans, converse, a white shirt, and a hoodie. This was what they considered casual? Americans, they don’t drink tea then they make a mockery of dress codes, Peggy thought to herself. She shook her head and walked into her room.   
Her suitcases took up the most space currently and Peggy sighed. She started with the suitcase that had her bed essentials. She opened it and promptly began making her bed. She had gotten a simple white bed set. She had actually gotten two sets so that they could be switched and washed periodically. Once her bed was set she moved onto organizing her clothes. She easily lost herself in meticulous organizing and she didn’t even realize how much time had passed.   
“English?” Angie said, peeking her head into her room.  
“English really? That’s the best you could do?” Peggy said with a laugh. She got up and grabbed her purse.  
“In my defense, it’s cute. And it works because you’re english.” Angie replied as she stepped into the room.  
Angie had changed out of her work uniform and into a pair of jean shorts, a cable knit sweater, and a pair of black converse.  
Peggy rolled her eyes, “Can we stop by an atm machine before going to the pizza place?”  
“Yeah sure, there’s one in the common room downstairs. Come on, I’ll show you wear it is.” Angie said, walking out of her room and into the outer room.   
Peggy grabbed the key to the suite then followed her. They both walked out together and ran into someone.   
“Ladies, where are we headed off to?” Said the man they ran into. He was of average height and had brown hair that was parted on the side. He also a had a moustache. He was dressed simply in shorts and a light pink button up. He wore it untucked and with the top two buttons undone. He also had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.  
Angie rolled her eyes, “You already know Howard because you were invited.”  
“Oh right, dinner at Stark’s. Always a good idea.” Howard said with a grin.   
“Peggy, this is Howard Stark. His dad owns Stark’s Pizzeria.” She glanced at Howard, “And Howard, this is Peggy Carter from England.”  
“Is it true what they say about english women-” Howard started saying with a smirk on his face.  
“If you finish that sentence, I will punch you. And it will probably mess up your pretty little face.” Peggy said smoothly.  
Howard’s face froze and Angie burst out laughing. Peggy simply crushed. A girl walked up to them and put her hand on Howard’s shoulder. She had straight, red, shoulder length hair and she wore a black leather jackets with black skinny jeans and black combat boots.   
“You got him good. I’ve never seen him so humiliated.” She said with a chuckle.  
“I’m not humiliated. I’m just recovering.” He replied causing Peggy to laugh.  
“Hey, I’m Natasha. Anyone that can hit Howard’s ego down a notch is a good person in my eyes.” She said, turning to Peggy.  
“Says the girl with a screwed up moral compass.”   
“Shut up Stark.”  
Peggy smiled, “I’m Peggy, it’s nice to meet you.”  
“We have to get going guys! Peggy needs to use the ATM machine. We’ll see you there! Move it English.” Angie exclaimed as she pushed Peggy towards the elevator.   
Angie pushed the down button and they quickly got in. Peggy pushed the button for the ground floor.   
“That was something.” Peggy said as she leaned against the back wall.   
“That was nothing. Wait till you meet the rest of them, but you seem to fit in perfectly. I’m sure you’ll love everyone, even Howard.” Angie said excitedly.   
“Thank you, by the way, for inviting me. I thought making friends would be an utter drag, but you made it much easier.”  
“You don’t have to thank me for that. I’m so glad you’re here. And making friends is not that hard.”  
“Maybe not for you, but when you grow up the way I did you never know who to trust.” Peggy said. She looked down at her shoes and realized she probably shouldn’t have said that.   
Angie frowned, “What do you mean?”  
The elevator doors opened and they both stepped out.  
“It’s just that um my family is well off and I wasn’t always sure if people wanted to be around me because of the money or because they actually liked me.”  
“Well you won’t have that problem with me, that’s what we have Howard for.” Angie said with a straight face as she started leading Peggy to where the ATM machine was.   
Peggy laughed and followed her. The ATM wasn’t that far from the elevator. It was in what seemed to be a common room where many of the others that lived in the building hung out. Peggy walked up to the machine and put her card in. She took out just enough money to last her the night. As Peggy was doing that Angie was talking to someone else. It was another woman. She black hair that barely reached her shoulders and bangs. She was wearing an outfit similar to Natasha and Peggy wondered if the two knew each other.   
“English! This is Maria, she’s Natasha’s roommate!” Angie called to her.  
Peggy walked over and held her hand out, “I’m Peggy. It nice to meet you.”   
Maria shook her hand, “Call me Hill. It’s to meet you as well.”  
“She’s coming with us to Stark’s as well. You’ll meet Bucky, Steve, and Sam there. Exciting right?”  
“She’s always like this, you’ll get used to it.” Maria commented before checking her phone, “And we should get going because knowing Cap he’s already going to be there.”  
“Cap?” Peggy asked.  
“Steve’s nickname.” Angie supplied.   
Maria started walking out and Angie immediately followed. Peggy took a deep breathe and followed them as well. The minute they stepped outside Peggy had to pull her hoodie off. It was way too hot to be wearing.   
“How are you two long sleeves and still breathing in this heat?” Peggy asked as she tied the hoodie around her waist.   
Angie shrugged, “You get used to it, and besides, the weather’s going to cool down soon.”  
“Let’s hope so,” Peggy replied.

 

Stark’s Pizzeria was only a block away from their residence hall. It only took them a few minutes to get there. They walked inside and Peggy needed a moment to take it all in. It was like nothing she had ever seen. The restaurant was pretty big and it had a very homey vibe to it. It felt like a place she would want to come back to. The restaurant was also very busy. There were people everywhere. Most of them were sitting down and there wasn’t much of a line for seating, but it was obvious that it was a well liked place.   
There booths lining the front windows and they were all taken. There were smaller tables as well and then some more booths. There was also a arcade in the back. And towards the back there bigger tables and also bigger booths. The kitchen was off to the side and servers were continuously going in and out. Next to the entrance of the kitchen there was a wall filled with pictures. She spotted a picture of Howard and two people who seemed to be his parents. She also spotted a picture of Howard and his friends and she actually recognized some of them. She notice Natasha, Angie, and Maria. There were three other men in the picture that she didn’t recognize.   
“That’s Steve, the one with the blonde hair. The guy with the long brown hair? That’s Bucky. And that’s Sam.” Angie said as she pointed each of them out.   
“Actually this is Sam.” A voice said from behind them, causing the both of them to turn around.   
“Sam! How are you?” Angie asked as she hugged him.  
He laughed, “I’m good, you?”   
Angie pulled back, “I’m great! Also Sam this is Peggy. She’s my new roommate and she’s from England.”   
Sam turned to her and smiled, “It’s nice to meet you Peggy.”  
“Likewise.” Peggy said with an easy smile.  
“Where are Steve and Bucky?” Angie asked.   
“They’re in the arcade trying to beat the high score on pac-man. I’m the high score by the way.” Sam said smugly.  
Natasha had walked in as he was talking and shouted, “Not for long Wilson.”   
Angie grinned then turned to Peggy, “Come on, I’ll introduce you to Steve and Bucky.”   
“Are they all this competitive or just Natasha?” Peggy asked as she followed Angie to the arcade.   
Angie laughed, “They’re all competitive, except for me of course.”  
“Of course.”  
They both stepped into the Arcade and Peggy’s eyes were instantly drawn to the two tallest men there. She saw the backs of their head and instantly knew who they were. Bucky and Steve. They were hard to miss. The two were intensely focused on the game. Bucky was the one playing and Steve was standing next to him with his hand in his pockets.   
Angie walked up to them, “Hey guys!!”  
“Hey Ang.” Bucky said without taking his eyes off of the game.  
“Hey Angie. How was work?” Steve said to her with a warm smile.  
“Ugh terrible, that annoying guy I told you about came back. Don’t even get me started.” Angie said as Peggy walked over, “Also, this is Peggy! She’s my new roommate!”  
Steve looked at Peggy and she could have sworn that she was breathless for a few seconds as his eyes roamed over her face.  
“Um uh hi, I’m uh Steve.” He said as he rubbed his neck nervously.   
Peggy grinned at his nervousness, “Hello.”  
“You’re from England?” He asked, curiosity taking over his nerves.  
“Is it that obvious?”   
He smiled and held his hand out, “Uh welcome to the country.”  
She took his hand as her grin widened, “Glad to be here.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I know it's been a while but here's another chapter! Enjoy :)

“Michael? Thank goodness you’re awake. I have an update for you.” Peggy said as she looked for something to wear in her closet.

“Peggy it’s so bloody early,” Michael complained over the phone.

“Oh my god is Abby-” Peggy started saying. 

“Shut up.” 

“Fine, I’ll talk to you later. You are quite  _ busy _ at the moment.”

“Didn’t you have something important to tell me?”

“Yes but it’s not as important as Abby. Go.” 

“Bye peg, have a good day.”

“You too.”

“Shut up, I’m never talking to you again.”

“That’s what you think. Now go!” Peggy said then she hung up and tossed her phone onto her bed. She turned back to the closet, still needing something to wear. Angie was going to help her apply for jobs today because they still had a few days until classes started.

“Knock knock English, we gotta talk about something real quick,” Angie said from the doorway. She was leaning against the threshold.

“This sounds serious, what is it?” Peggy said, sitting down on her bed.

“What do you think of Steve?” 

The mention of his name brought up memories of last night. She didn’t talk to him except for when they were introduced, but he seemed like a wonderful person. A tad reserved, but someone she wanted to get to know better.

“I didn’t really get to know him that well, but he seems very nice,” Peggy said nonchalantly. 

“Okay, well he works at this art supply store and they could use a new cashier if you’re interested?”

“Absolutely.”

“Great! I’ll let Steve know. He has copies of the application and you can just go up to his suite and get it from him.” 

“Wait, he lives in the same building?”

“Yeah, we’ve all been in the same residence halls since freshman year. It’s the reason we became friends in the first place! Okay well I have to go to work, they just asked me to come in which sucks, but apparently, the girl that’s supposed to be working had a family emergency.”

“Sorry Angie, that’s bloody annoying,” Peggy said, standing up. 

“I know. Anyway, I’m texting Steve right now. Him, Bucky, and Sam live in the three-person suite on the third floor. It’s the room on the right and at the end of the hallway. Hard to miss.” Angie said then walked back to her room to get dressed. 

Peggy stood up and grabbed her keys then headed towards the door, “Angie I’m gonna head up to talk to Steve. I’ll see you tonight?”

“Yeah! I’ll meet you at seven?” Angie called out from her room. 

“See you then Ang!” Peggy replied as she opened the door. 

“Bye English!” 

With that, she stepped out of the suite and closed the door behind her. The hallway was bustling with people because it was around lunchtime. She made her way through the people and over to the stairs. She quickly reached the third floor and took a right. She walked down the hallway. When she reached the very last room she knocked on the door.

The door swung open and Bucky stood there and he looked a little confused, “Hey Peggy. What are you doing here?” 

“Hello Bucky, I’m here to see Steve. Is he here?”

“That was fast.” He said with a smirk.

Peggy rolled her eyes, “Whatever you’re thinking, don’t.”

Bucky laughed, “Come on in, I’ll get Steve.” He stepped aside and Peggy stepped inside. 

Their suite was bigger, which made sense because they had a three-person suite. It was also much messier than her suite. There was a couch, a table with chairs, and a mini-fridge. They even had a coffee table and a lamp. They also had a tv hung up on the wall. The three doors for the rooms were in different places. One of the doors was next to the couch, another was by the table and the other was on the other side of the table. The table was on Peggy’s left side and the TV was placed above the table. The couch was on her left side and the coffee table was in front of it. 

Bucky walked over to the door next to the couch and knocked, “Hey Steve! There’s a girl here to see you.”

Peggy raised her eyebrow at his choice of words and Bucky shrugged his shoulders. Peggy noticed that he had an artificial arm when he did. She hadn’t noticed earlier but it was very obvious now. Peggy decided that she shouldn’t bring it up. It doesn’t seem like something he would want to talk about. 

The door opened and Steve stepped out, “Who?” 

Then his eyes landed on her and it felt like the world had stopped for a second. She almost forgot why she was here in the first place. 

“I’ll give you two some privacy,” Bucky said nudging Steve forward. Then he walked over to one of the other doors and disappeared into his room. 

“Hi, Peggy.” He said.

She took a second to take in his appearance. He looked handsome in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. His hair was neatly combed and blue eyes were focused entirely on her face. 

“Hello, Steve. Angie sent me up here because apparently, the store you work at has an opening? And I’m looking for a job.”

“Yeah! We are, I um have applications. I’m guessing you want one.” He said, his eyes lighting up. Peggy decided she liked him this way. 

“Yes, please.” 

“I’ll uh grab one real quick.” He said and went back to his room. 

She trailed behind him and leaned against the door frame. His room was still in the process of being put together but it was fairly neat. His bed was made, the only thing that was messy was his desk. He had several sketchbooks on his desk. There were also drawings and sketches taped up on the wall. 

He opened a drawer in the desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. Then he turned and faced her and handed her the paper. 

“There you go. Once you fill it out you can just give it to me or go down to the store and just give it to the manager.” 

“Thank you very much,” Peggy replied with a smile.

“I uh have to ask, are you an artist?” Peggy asked, motioning towards the art on his wall. 

He rubbed his neck with his hand, “Yeah, but I’m not that good as you can see.”

“May I?” 

“Yeah of course.” 

She smiled and walked over to his desk to get a closer look at the piece that he hung up. 

She glanced back at him, “These are amazing Steve. Don’t be so modest.”

He smiled, “Thank you.”

She stepped away from his desk and looked at him, “Are you an art major?”

“Actually I’m double majoring in art and political science.” 

“Really? You don’t strike me as a politician.”

He shrugged, “Uh what are you majoring in?”

“Political science.”

He smiled, “Really? You do strike me as a politician.”

Peggy glanced around the room, “Not really, it’s more of a family thing. I care about the politics, but I don’t care much for empty promises and corruption.”

“That’s how I feel.” 

Peggy turned back to face him, “I figured. You seem like a very honest man.”

“I try.”

She smiled at him, “I should uh get back, I would hate to intrude.” 

Peggy walked out of his room and headed towards the door. Steve followed her out of the room. 

“It was a nice to meet you, again,” Steve said, sounding nervous.

She looked back at him, “And you.” 

As she reached for the doorknob, Bucky busted out of his room. 

“Peggy, don’t leave just yet,” Bucky said, walking over to Steve.

Peggy faced them, “Why not?” 

“Steve-o here wants to show you around New York today if you’re not busy.”

Steve opened his mouth to say something, but Bucky immediately elbowed him in the stomach. 

“I mean, sure if you want to, that is. I’ve been meaning to have a look around myself, but you know the area much better than I do.” Peggy said looking up at Steve. Her heart thrummed in anticipation.

Steve glanced at Bucky then focused his eyes on Peggy’s, “I would love to show you around, we could uh get lunch first if you wanted.”

Peggy smiled, “Yeah, I’ll just grab my things. I’ll meet you in the lobby in ten minutes?”

He grinned, “Yeah.”

She smiled and stepped out of his dorm. She headed back the way that she had come. The smile stayed on her face on her entire walk back down to her room. There was something about Steve, something she hadn’t found in any other man she had been involved with before. 

As Peggy reached her dorm room, Angie burst out in a rush. She grinned when she spotted Peggy. 

“Did you get it?” She asked as she adjusted the strap of her purse. 

“No, obviously this paper I’m holding in my hand is something else.” 

Angie rolled her eyes, “That sass. You speak to your mother with that mouth?”

Peggy laughed, “Shouldn’t you be getting to work?”

“Right! I’ll see you!” Angie called out as she rushed past Peggy and made a beeline for the elevator. 

Peggy grinned and then unlocked her door. She stepped inside and headed to her room. She noticed her phone ringing and picked it up from its spot on her desk. The caller id said Michael and she immediately picked up.

“Is Abby still there or did she make a hasty exit?”

“Abby is in the shower, god Peg. Don’t be so vulgar.”

Peggy laughed, “It’s just so entertaining to make fun of you.”

“Of course it is. Anyway, I’m calling back because you had something to tell me.”

“Yes, I wanted to tell you that I have made some friends. And they don’t know about, you know being a princess.”

“You didn’t tell anyone?”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Why not?” 

“Because if I did then they’ll probably tell someone. Then the whole world will know that Princess Margaret is trying to go to college. And then the paparazzi will be informed. I don’t really want to be on the cover of another tabloid.” Peggy explained as she sat down on her bed. She ran her hand over the soft duvet.

“What happens if they find out that you’re lying to them?”

“I don’t know, but I have to go. I’m meeting someone for lunch.” Peggy said, desperately wanting to end this conversation.  

“Is it one of the new friends that you made?” 

“Why yes, it is. His name is Steve and he’s going to show me around the city.” She smiled, thinking about him. 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“No promises. Bye Michael.”

“Bye.” He said as he hung up. 

She slipped her phone into the pocket of her black skinny jeans. She wore a dark blue shirt and converse with the jeans. Peggy stood up and grabbed her purse. It was a small crossbody purse, which would be a lot easier to lug around the city. She slipped her keys in and then headed out. She made her way down to the first floor and found the ATM machine. She pulled out her card and took out enough money to keep her going throughout the day. Once she got her money she stepped out into the lobby to find Steve leaning against the wall. 

When he saw her walking over, he straightened up and smiled, “Are you all set?” 

“Yes,” Peggy replied as she looked into his eyes.

“Great, um there’s this restaurant a few blocks down. Angie works there. We could go there if that'd be okay with you?”

“Yes, of course. You do know the area a lot better than I do.” Peggy said with a laugh. 

“Right, shall we?” Steve said as he walked over to the door and held it open for Peggy. 

“We shall.” She replied cheekily as she stepped out of the door. She took a right, assuming that it was the way they were headed. 

“Uh, Peggy? The restaurant is this way.” Steve said, pointing in the opposite direction.

Peggy turned and walked over to him and said, “Right, I most definitely knew that.”  

Steve laughed as Peggy began walking ahead of him once again. He picked up his pace and fell into step with her.


	6. Chapter Six

“The laundromat? This is where Angie works? And this is a restaurant?” Peggy asked as she and Steve stood outside of the diner.

“Technically it’s a diner.” 

“Why is it called a laundromat when it obviously isn’t one?” 

“It’s from the forties,” Steve added.

“I guess that explains it. We should probably go in now.” Peggy said as she walked up to the front door and pulled it open. She stepped inside and Steve followed. 

The middle of the diner was filled with tables. There were also booths on the sides of the room. Toward the back, there was stool seating that surrounded what seemed to be the kitchen area. There was even a jukebox nestled into a corner. The diner had a very retro feeling to it. 

“So this is a diner?” Peggy asked as she looked around. She loved it at first glance. It seemed like even though the world changed, this place stayed the same. It’s a place untouched by time, and there aren’t many places like that in the world. “I love it.”

“You do?” 

“Yes, there’s just something about it. We don’t have restaurants like this in London. We have plenty of pubs, not that I was able to go to any of them.” 

“Why not?”

“My parents are very strict. It took a lot just to persuade them to let me come here.” 

Peggy didn’t want to lie about who she was, so she tried to stick to the truth as much as she could. She wasn’t completely lying, but she was still lying by omission. She guessed it would just have to be something that she would need to get used to. 

“Why are they so strict?” Steve asked her as they headed over to an open booth. Steve slid into the seat on one side, and she on the other. 

“They have high expectations for me. They don’t want me to fool around and mess that up. What are your parents like?” Peggy wanted desperately to change the subject. 

“Well my mom was a nurse and she died when I was pretty young. My dad was in the army, the 107th regiment, and uh he was killed in action. They both were good people. Not very strict.”

“Oh Steve, I’m sorry for the loss.”

“It was a long time ago, and Bucky’s family took me in. In the end, I got two families.” 

“You and Bucky seem very close.” 

“Yeah, because he’s my family.”

“English! What are you doing here?” Angie exclaimed as she bounced over to their table. 

“We were just getting lunch before Steve showed me around the city.” 

“Really? That’s sweet of you Steve.” Angie said as she suggestively raised an eyebrow at Peggy. 

“It was actually Bucky’s idea.”

“Of course it was. What would you guys like to start with?”

Steve ordered while Peggy flipped through her menu. 

“What about you Peg?”

“Um, I think I’ll have a double cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate malt.” 

“Good choice, the chocolate malt here is honestly heaven.” Angie said grinning as she jotted her order down, “I’ll be back in a flash.” 

Angie headed off to the kitchen to deliver the order. 

“From seeing how fast you ordered, I assume you come here a lot.”

“Yeah, it’s like you said, there’s just something about this place.”

She smiled, “So Steve, you know where I’m from, but where are you from?”

“Brooklyn, born and raised. I was actually planning on taking you there.”

“Why not the statue of liberty?”

“Because the statue’s message is seen its people, but I’ll take you to the statue of liberty too.”

“Good, I would like to see both.”

 

“Really?” 

“Of course, Brooklyn is obviously very important to you and I want to see the most important places in New York.”

Steve smiled at her and she smiled back. 

Angie walked back to their table holding up a tray of food, “Alright, I have a turkey burger with a side of french fries and lemonade for Steve. And a double cheeseburger with a side of french fries and a chocolate malt for Peg.”

“Thank you, Angie,” Steve said. 

“Of course, it’s my job. I’ll see you guys later.” Angie walked back to the kitchen. 

“So Peggy, you told me about your parents, but do you have any siblings.”

“Yes, I have an older brother. His name is Michael and I think you would like him. He was in the royal army for a few years, but now he’s working with my father.” Peggy replied then immediately bit into her cheeseburger. 

“He was in the army?”

“Yes, until my parents demanded he come back.”

“I was in the army too, for two years. The 107th regiment. The same as my dad.” 

“Why am I not surprised? I wanted to join as well, but my parents wouldn’t dare have their precious daughter join the army.”

“Really? I wouldn’t have thought you would be the kind of person to join the army. Uh, not that women can’t join the army, they can. They should.” Steve looked down, obviously flustered. 

Peggy raised her eyebrow at him as a smile played on her face, “You don’t know how to talk to a woman.” 

Steve laughed nervously, “No, I guess not. I’m not really the type of guy many girls want to talk to.”

“Have you looked in a mirror lately? You definitely are the type of guy many girls want to talk to.”  _ God, knows I do. _

“That’s not true. Before I joined the army I was a weak kid with a basket full of illnesses. I was shorter than a sixth grader as a twenty-year-old. Girls didn’t want a guy they could step on, so I figured I would just wait.” Steve said then dove into his fries. 

“For what?”

“The right partner.”

That caught Peggy’s attention. Those were the exact words that she had said to Jack Thompson before leaving him stranded on the dance floor.

“I guess I am too.”

 

After they finished eating they headed off to see the Statue of Liberty at Peggy’s insistence. It didn’t take long to get there, but it took awhile to get find a good view of the statue. Peggy and Steve had found their way through the crowd and to the railing to get a good view of the statue. 

“We can’t go up?” Peggy asked as she took in the view. 

“You can, but you have to make advanced reservations.”

“Okay, then we’re definitely coming back so we can go up.” 

Steve laughed and Peggy pulled out her phone and took a photo of the Statue of Liberty. 

“Who’s the picture for?”

“My brother. He loves pictures like these. He actually wanted to come to New York as well, but he had too much work.” Peggy replied as she stared up at the statue. It really was beautiful. 

They stayed there for a little while longer then they headed off to see Times Square, Peggy’s idea, then Central Park, Steve’s idea. Afterward, they headed over to Brooklyn. 

 

“That is the Brooklyn Bridge,” Steve said as he pointed up at the bridge. 

They both sat on a bench in the Brooklyn Bridge Park with an ice cream cone in their hands. Steve had cookies and cream and Peggy had chocolate. 

“It’s very big, and there are so many people up there.” 

“Wanna go up? The view is spectacular and completely worth the walk.” Steve stood up and held out a hand for her. 

“Let’s do it.” Peggy grinned and took his hand and they set off for the bridge. 

Once they were up there, they stopped by the railing and looked out at the view. 

“Wow, I don’t even know what to say. It’s breathtaking.” 

“Yeah,” Steve said as he stared out the water and the city that lay beyond it, “It really is.”

“No wonder you love Brooklyn so much. It’s beautiful. I would never want to leave,” she said as she looked back up at him.

“The first time I came here, it was my seventh birthday. We had a picnic down in the park and then my mom brought me up here to see this view. My dad was deployed at the time so it was just us. After my mom died, I stopped coming. It just became too hard, but one day Bucky finally forced me to come back and now I never want to leave it.”

Peggy took his hand and squeezed it, “She sounds like an amazing mother.”

“She was,” Steve said, giving her a grateful smile. 

“So! Where to next on this tour?” 

 

The last place that they went to was the Brooklyn Museum. Peggy wasn’t much of a person who enjoyed museums but she enjoyed listening to Steve go on and on about all the artwork they saw. It was clear that he was very passionate about art. She had never met someone who was so in love with what they did, save for Violet. She loved being a reporter as much as Steve loved art. She was happy to just follow him and have him tell her who the artist was and what the painting was about. He didn’t even look at the signs next to the artwork. 

After the museum, they made their way back to the campus. Steve proposed meeting up with Natasha, Bucky, and Sam at Stark’s and Peggy enthusiastically agreed.

“So is Stark’s the usual meet up place? You all seem to go there often.” 

“Yeah, and it helps that Howard gets us a discount. Did you meet Howard? Looks like a frat boy?” Steve asked as he held the door to Stark’s open for her. 

“Yes, I met him very briefly in the hallway. I threatened to punch him,” Peggy replied as she walked into the restaurant. 

“Look at you, already fitting into our group. Not a day goes by without at least one threat towards Howard.” 

Peggy laughed, “That’s hilarious.”

“Peggy, we meet again. What a pleasure,” Howard said as he walked over. He took her hand and kissed it. 

“Wow, I am so honored,” Peggy said sarcastically as she pulled her hand out of his. Peggy rolled her eyes and walked past him. She noticed Natasha sitting with Bucky at a table and headed over. 

“What I do wrong?” Howard called after her. 

Steve shook his head and followed Peggy over to the table. 

“Oh look who’s finally back from their tour,” Bucky said as they reached the table. 

“Did the old man bore you with monuments and museums?” Natasha asked with an amused smile on her lips. 

Peggy slid into the booth, “He took me to monuments and museums, but they were far from boring. I actually really enjoyed it.” 

Natasha turned to look at Bucky with her eyebrows raised, “You owe me a twenty Barnes.”

“Oh no, tell me you didn’t,” Steve begged.

Bucky reluctantly pulled out his wallet and slammed a twenty on the table, “How are you always right?”

“You really did?!” Steve said as groaned and put his head down on the table.

Natasha snatched the twenty and fanned herself, “It’s called reading people. And I for one had faith in them. Unlike somebody.”

“You two bet on whether or not I would enjoy the tour?” 

“We did. You also owe Angie a twenty and Sam owes both of us a twenty. Where is he anyway?” Natasha began to look around the room, trying to spot him. 

“Angie was in on this too?” Peggy said, looking impressed. 

Steve looked up sharply, “You’re not mad?”

“No, of course not. I love a good bet. Just ask my brother, I’ve gotten hundreds from him. It really is all about reading people.”

Now it was Natasha who was looking impressed, “Now you’re a keeper. Welcome to the group,” she reached over for a high five and Peggy gladly gave her one. 

“I’m here! Also, Angie is on her way,” Sam said as he walked over and pushed Bucky to make space, “Who won?”

“Pay up,” Nat said holding her hand. 

“Really? You actually liked the old man tour? I swear to god he is not twenty-three he’s like forty,” Sam groaned as he pulled out a twenty and handed it to Nat.

“You know Barnes, you could start agreeing with me and save this money for taking me on better dates.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Oh come on, you hate expensive dates.” 

“How can I hate something I’ve never experienced?” Nat asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Why don’t you take me on an expensive date? You have all my money because you won’t stop making bets!” 

“You have a problem with me making bets?” 

“They’re dating?” Peggy asked Steve quietly.

“Yup and they argue about the same thing every day.”

“Maybe I do have a problem,” Bucky said like a kid. He even crossed his arms and refused to look at Nat. 

Nat rolled her eyes and shook her head and said, “See what I have to live with?” 

“Hey, guys!” Angie shouted as she rushed over to the table almost knocking two people over. She yelled sorry over her shoulder and practically fell into her seat. “Sorry it took me so long, this guy would not leave me alone!”

“You should have kicked him in the balls,” Nat advised. 

“I second that,” Steve said as he raised his hand. 

“I would get fired!” 

“You should threaten him instead, make sure he never comes back,” Bucky added.

They went on like that for the rest of the night, and Peggy was loving every moment of it. She finally felt like she had found her place. She easily fell into the banter that kept the conversation going all night. She had never felt so at home while being squeezed into a booth and eating pizza. She never wanted to lose this feeling. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little emotional, but I had fun writing it even though I was close to tears during the sad parts haha. Enjoy :)

A few days had passed since Steve had given her a tour of New York and those days were mostly spent getting to know the group better. They spent a majority of their time either in the lounges in the residence hall or at Stark’s and Peggy was completely okay with it. Peggy had even gotten the job at the art store that Steve worked at. Her first day wasn’t for a few days, but she had classes to occupy her until then. She had also found out that she had a few classes with Steve and they would even walk together to class.

One night, Peggy was in the laundry room trying to figure out how to use the washer. She never washed her own clothes, she never had a reason to. She was a princess. This kind of stuff was done for her. Sometimes she truly wished that she had gotten the opportunity to learn these basic tasks before coming here. I’m a complete fool, Peggy thought to herself as she stared at the washing machine.

“Hey Peggy,” Steve said as he walked in with his own load of clothes to wash. He had a hamper filled with clothes and he began to filter through them. He tossed all the whites into the machine and then put in soap and began the wash cycle.

“Uh, hi,” Peggy said as she watched him, feeling like a moron.

“Aren’t you going to put your load in?” Steve asked her as he leaned against his machine.

“Don’t laugh at me, but I don’t know how to work the washing machine,” Peggy admitted, feeling very embarrassed.

“You’re serious?”

“I know, I know, I am way too old to not know how to do laundry, but I’ve never had to. I have servants who do my laundry and I just never thought it necessary to learn how to.”

“Hey, it’s no problem. I didn’t learn to tie my shoes until I was fifteen. We all have things we learned late.” Steve said with a comforting smile.

Peggy smiled back, “Thank you for not laughing. Now, will you please teach me how in the bloody hell I work this machine?”

“Yes of course,” Steve said with a laugh.

He started off by telling her what all the buttons were for and then about separating colors, darks, and whites. He went on to explain the water temperature and about what temperature should be used to wash clothes. He made sure to remind her to use cold water for darks and bright colored outfits.

“I didn’t realize how complicated it was just to get clean clothes,” Peggy said with a sigh.

“It’s not too bad. You’ll get the hang of it no time. Now let’s apply what you learned.”

“Alright, here’s goes nothing.”

Peggy pulled out the whites from her pile and tossed them into the machine. She carefully put in the correct amount of soap then started the cycle.

“Was that too bad?”

“No, it wasn’t. Thank you for being an excellent teacher,” Peggy replied with a grin, “I owe you.”

“Anytime, and you don’t owe me anything.”

“Okay, but I can’t promise I won’t need help with anything else.”

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take,” he said with a laugh.

“Since we’re both here for awhile, can I ask you something?” Peggy said as she plopped into a chair that was pushed up against the wall.

Steve sat down next to her, “What’s up?”

“Art and political science, how’d that happen?” She asked.

“Yeah, I know it’s a strange combination but I just love them both. I started drawing when I was young. I would get sick a lot, a weak immune system the doctors said, so I was stuck in bed a lot so I would just draw. I started off by just drawing my room over and over. Then when I went outside I started drawing that too. At one point, I just couldn’t remember when I wasn’t drawing.”

“And political science? Seems very different from art.”

Steve laughed, “Well I got more into that in high school. I took a government class and I noticed just how screwed up some people in politics were. I didn’t like that and my teacher said the best way to change that would be to go into politics myself and advocate for the change. So, here I am,” Steve said as he motioned to the room around.

“That’s a very noble reason,” Peggy said as she looked at him. She couldn’t remember the last time she had talked to someone who was so genuinely good. He didn’t have any ulterior motives, he simply wanted to make the world a better place to live in. And he was so passionate about it. He reminded her of Michael. Michael who joined the army to protect people and with the opinion that if citizens were joining the army then so should the prince.

“What about you? Why did you choose political science? I know you said it runs in the family, but you have to have your own reasons.”

Right then she wanted to tell him, she wanted to tell him so bad. She wanted to tell him how she was forced into becoming the princess elect, about how she doesn’t really have a choice, about how one day she will be queen, about everything she couldn’t say to Violet or to Michael. For once, she wanted to be completely honest about something, but she couldn’t risk it. She couldn’t risk the whole world knowing she was here and putting all her new friends in the spotlight. She didn’t want to do that to him. To any of them.

“There’s really not much to it. It’s the path my family wants for me,” Peggy replied with a shrug.

“What path do you want?”

That’s not a question anyone had asked her. Not for a while at least. Her path had always been laid out for her, it changed slightly when Michael abdicated, but even then it was chosen by someone else. She never got the opportunity to choose what it was she wanted to do. As a kid, she got asked what she wanted to do when she was older, but her options were always limited. She would say she wants to be a secret agent and her mother would say a lady can’t do that, especially not a princess. She would say she wanted to be a lawyer and her mother would say the same thing. Her path was to get married to a man from a prominent family and be a loving wife. Now her path was to be queen and produce heirs to the throne.

“I haven’t actually given it much thought,” Peggy said she stared down at the tiled floor, “I think your laundry is done. You should get it.”

Steve stared at her for a second, concerned. When she didn’t say anything else, he got up and took out his laundry. He tossed them in the dryer and tossed his darks and colors in next.

“I’m sorry,” Steve said as he sat back down.

“For what?”

“For uh accidentally touching on a topic you clearly don’t want to talk about,” Steve replied. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and looked at her.

Peggy sighed, “It’s fine, it’s just that I don’t have many choices. I’m supposed to go into politics, get married, and have kids. Can we talk about something else now?”

“Do what your parents want or do what society wants? Those are your only two choices? What about you?”

Peggy scoffed, “I don’t have a damn choice. You don’t understand, it’s not about me. It has never been about me. I have to go.”

Peggy stood up and threw her clothes into the drier. She took the clothes she didn’t wash and walked back to her room. She would come back another time to do those, for now, she just needed to get out of there. She dropped her laundry basket in her room and sat on her bed for a little bit.

In that moment it truly hit Peggy that would never be able to do what she wanted. Her first responsibility will always be to the crown, even if she won’t be wearing it for a while. She pulled out her phone and called Michael.

“Hey Peggy, what’s going on?” Michael asked after the second ring.

“What if I can’t do it? Be queen?”

“Where is this coming from?”

“I just realized that I can’t do anything anymore. I can’t be who I want to be, I have to be the queen. My life isn’t mine anymore, it never was. I can’t sacrifice my whole life, Michael!”

“Peggy-”

“No! You don’t get it. Someone asked me why I was majoring in political science, and I had no real answer. My answer was that I had to. What kind of person does that make me? I don’t even know my damn self.”

“Peggy stop! You know who you are. I know who you are and you are meant to be queen. You can change your major, don’t feel limited because of mother.”

“How can you know that? How can you know that I am meant to be queen?”

“Because you are my sister and you are the strongest, most resilient person I know. You will make a wonderful queen, just like Father. I have to go to a meeting right now, but Peggy, please never forget how amazing you are. Bye.”

“Bye Michael,” Peggy hung and wiped away a stray tear that had escaped.

“Uh English, did you just say you’re going to become a queen?”

Peggy gasped and stood up, “How long were you standing there?”

“Long enough to know that you are not okay,” Angie said with a concerned look. She ran over and pulled Peggy into a tight hug.

“Angie-”

Angie pulled back, “So who are you? Are you a lost princess or something?”

Peggy laughed, “You can’t tell anybody. I am Margaret Elizabeth Carter, the next in line for the queen of England.”

“NO. WAY. I read an article about you! You’re a real life, princess.”

“Yeah. You can’t tell anyone Angie, I’m really just trying to lay low.”

“Of course Peggy. You can trust me, now tell me everything!” Angie exclaimed as she dragged Peggy back to her bed and plopped down.

 

After they talked, Peggy headed back to the laundry room to get her laundry. Steve was still there, but his head was buried in a book. She grabbed her laundry then turned to face Steve.

“Steve?”

He jumped then looked up, “Hey, you surprised me.”

“I wanted to apologize, for earlier. For running out. I um, have certain things in my life that I don’t like talking about. And when I have to I close up and withdraw,” Peggy said, feeling a little uncomfortable.

“It’s okay, I know what that’s like,” Steve replied, understandingly.

“Alright, well, I’m going to go eat dinner with Angie. I’ll see you?”

“Yeah! I’ll see in class tomorrow.”

“Yes, I’m very excited to learn about early governments,” Peggy said with a grin.

“Me too,” Steve said as he looked at her.

They stared at each other for a second until Peggy finally said goodbye and left with her clothes. She headed back to her room and dropped the clothes on her bed. Then she and Angie went to the dining hall. Once they got their food, they found an empty table and sat down.

“So you said your brother abdicated, but why?” Angie asked as she ate.

“That’s complicated. Well, actually it’s not that complicated. He thinks that I would be a better leader, god knows where he got that idea from,” Peggy replied with a sigh.

“You don’t agree with him?”

Peggy played around with the food on her plate, “Not really. I just don’t think I’ve come into my own yet. I’m sure by the time I have to become queen, I’ll be ready. Right now I’m definitely not.”

“That makes sense.”

For a little while, they just ate in comfortable silence. Peggy was in her own world, just thinking when someone walked over to their table.

“No way, Marge? That you?”

Peggy looked up suddenly, “Jack? What in the bloody hell are you doing here?”

He looked the same as she remembered. His blonde hair was combed over to one side. And his eyes were as blue as ever. The only difference was that instead of wearing a suit he wore a pair of jeans and a long-sleeve button-down shirt.

“I was about to ask you the same,” He said with a smirk.

“How do you know Jack?” Angie interjected.

“Yeah Marge, tell her how you know me.”

“His father is an ambassador and they were both in attendance at my Father’s birthday ball. That’s how I know him.”

“Yeah, but I never thought I’d see the princess here. Why are you here?”

“I’m here to learn, so if you don’t mind, you should go,” Peggy replied with a glare.

“I don’t think I will go. Clearly, Angie is the only one here who knows who are since I’m not seeing any paparazzi around. What would happen if your friends ‘somehow’ found out that you were lying to them this whole time.”

“You wouldn’t. I haven’t done anything to you.”

“I could, but you know I won’t.”

“Why not?” Peggy asked, suddenly suspicious.

“Because this way, you owe me. I’ll find you when it’s time to pay up,” He said with a smug look. He walked away then because he had said his piece.

“What the hell?!” Angie exclaimed.

“What have I gotten myself into?” Peggy said with a groan as she put her head down on the table.

This was going to be a long semester.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you guys wait so long for the next chapter! I got writer's block halfway through writing the chapter, but I pushed through! I also apologize that this chapter was so short, it's basically a filler chapter. Things are gonna start happening after this chapter, I swear haha. Anyway, enjoy :)

Peggy couldn’t stop thinking about what Jack would make her do to make up for him keeping her secret. She just wanted to come here and live the peaceful life for a few months, but now she was worried about everything falling apart around her. Thankfully she had her new job to keep her busy. 

Today was her first day on the job. Peggy got ready after she returned from her morning class, which was also her only class for the day. She put on the uniform, which was just a t-shirt with the store’s logo on it and blue jeans. 

Once she was ready to go, she headed down to the lobby and found Steve there, already waiting for her. 

“I swear, you are always on time,” Peggy said as she walked over to him. 

“Not always, I’m late for things sometimes.”

“Oh really?” Peggy said sarcastically as she walked towards the door. 

Steve walked quickly to catch up to her, “Yeah, you’ll see.”

The art store wasn’t that far away from their residence hall. It was only a few blocks away. The place was simply called Herbert’s Art Supplies. Herbert no longer ran the store though, his daughter did. His daughter, unfortunately, wasn’t able to work that much in the store because she had two very young kids. Peggy learned about the daughter as they walked to the store. 

“How long have you been working here?” Peggy asked as they crossed a street. 

“A few years. Every time school starts back up, I’m here. I have another job in Brooklyn during the summer.”

“That’s nice, I’m guessing you know the family very well then?” 

“Definitely. When I first started working here Hannah, Herbert’s daughter, worked a lot more with her husband. I’ve gotten to know the family really well. Nat even babysits their kids from time to time.”

“Natasha? Babysitting? That’s very hard to imagine,” Peggy said with a laugh. 

“It really is, but surprisingly she’s very good with kids. You don’t expect that from a woman who can kill you twenty different ways.”

“Twenty? I only know ten.”

Steve stared at her for a second with this look on his face. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it. 

“What?” Peggy asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Nothing, it’s just I don’t I’ve met anyone besides Nat and Maria that know multiple ways of killing people.”

“Great minds think alike.”

 

Once they reached the store, Steve began Peggy’s training. He started by giving her a tour of the back room and the store. This way if a customer needed to know where something was Peggy would be able to point them in the right direction. Steve also taught her how to use the cash register. 

“Okay you know the basics, now let’s test your skills. Here is your first customer,” Steve said as an eight-year-old girl walked up to the cash register, “How are you Sofia, are those new paint brushes doing the trick?”

Sofia burst into a grin when she saw Steve, “Hi Steve! Yeah, they are. My paintings are getting better! You wanna see? My mom has pictures on her phone.”

“Of course, I would love to.”

“I’ll go get her, I think she’s still staring at the canvasses,” Sofia said as she put the canvasses in her hand on the counter and ran off to find her mom.

“She is so adorable, she seems like she comes here a lot,” Peggy said as she watched her run off. 

“Yeah, she is. Sofia loves art, she’s here with her mom at least twice a week,” Steve replied. 

Sofia came back pulling her mom along behind her, “Hey Steve, how are you?”

“I’m great, Ms. Garcia. It’s good to see you two again.”

“Oh please, call me Alondra. It’s good to see you again as well,” She said with a smile.

“Mommy, can you show Steve what I painted with the new brushes?”

“Yeah of course,” her mom pulled out her phone and scrolled for a few seconds. She handed the phone to Steve. 

“Wow, this is beautiful Sofia,” Steve said, looking at the picture. Peggy leaned over slightly and smiled, it really was beautiful. The young girl had painted a picture of a garden and it was better than anything Peggy had ever seen.

“It’s truly amazing,” Peggy said with a grin.

“Who are you? And why are you talking funny?” Sofia asked, confused. 

“Sofia! That is not how we talk to people.”

Peggy burst out laughing, “My name is Peggy and I’m talking funny because I’m from England.”

Steve smiled and handed back the phone to Alondra. 

“I am so sorry, I honestly don’t know where she gets this from. And also we’ll be getting these two canvases.”

“It’s completely fine,” Peggy said with a smile as she scanned the two canvases, “That will be four dollars and seventy-five cents.”

Alondra handed her a five dollar bill and Peggy got out the proper amount of change. She handed it to Alondra with the receipt and a smile. Alondra smiled as she herded Sofia out of the store. 

Peggy turned to grin at Steve, “That was my first customer!” 

Steve laughed, “A very big accomplishment.” 

“Don’t laugh at me, this is the first time I’ve ever done anything like this. I believe this calls for a celebration!”

“That means a deep dish at Stark’s after work, my treat.”

“No, no, I can’t let you do that,” Peggy said with a wave as she started organizing a display on the counter. 

“Then it’ll be Howard’s treat.”

“Well, I can let him do that.”

Steve laughed, “There’s a reason why we keep him around and free food is the biggest.”

“Is that the only reason?” Howard said as he walked up to the counter.

“You know it.”

“Rogers here needs a lesson in being nice. Always so rude, this one,” Howard said to Peggy. 

“Oh yes, I cannot believe his manners. So terrible.”

Steve held his hand up to his chest, pretending to be in pain which caused Peggy and Howard to burst out laughing.

Steve rolled his eyes, “I’m gonna grab more supplies from the back. You got this Peg?”

Peggy looked Howard up and down, “Yeah, I can handle this.”

“No one can handle Howard Stark,” he said as he spread his arms out and spun in a circle. 

“Right, anyway are you going to buy anything?” Peggy asked with a raised eyebrow as she continued to adjust the display. 

“Oh no, I was on my way to my engineering class and thought I would stop by. But I should probably get going if I want to pass this class. See ya around Peg.” Howard dashed out of the store as quickly as he had walked in. 

And just like that Peggy had a nickname for her nickname.

 

Once Steve got back from the back room, they spent the rest of the time restocking the store. There were new packages of canvases that they had to put up. Peggy did most of the stocking, while Steve handled the cash register. 

There really weren’t that many people that came to Herbert’s art supplies. There were a few moms that came in to get paint for their kids and even some grandmas came by to get yarn. 

When Peggy finished restocking, she came up to up to the counter and put down her empty bin. 

“So this store doesn’t seem to get much traffic,” Peggy commented. 

“Nope, but I love working here. It’s peaceful,” Steve said as he scribbled in a sketchbook. 

“Completely unlike the dormitory.”

Steve looked up at her and smiled, “Exactly.”

She smiled as well, “I like it too. So uh, what are you doing?”

“Oh, this? It’s just a drawing, for class,” he said as he glanced down at the paper in front of him. 

Peggy leaned closer to him to see it better. It was simply a drawing of buildings, but as Peggy looked closer she realized how intricate it was. There was a total of four buildings in the drawing and in every single window, there was something different that was happening. Well, not every single one because he was still working on it. 

“It’s so...wow.”

“Is that a good thing?” Steve asked his voice right in her ear.

She turned her head to look at him, “Absolutely.”

For a moment neither one of them moved. They hadn’t realized how close they were standing, and they were frozen at the moment. 

Peggy cleared her throat and moved away from him. She grabbed the empty bin and headed towards the back room.

“I’m just going to put this away.”

Steve nodded and went back to working on the drawing. They eventually got past the awkward hiccup and spent the rest of the time talking about everything. 

Peggy had just gotten back from her break and she immediately asked, “So are there any boxing gyms nearby? I was going to just google it, but since you’re right here…”

“There is, you box?”

“Uh yes, I learned but my mother wouldn’t let me keep practicing. It wasn’t ladylike, but she’s not around right now.”

“Well I only know the one that I go to, so I can give you the address?”

“Yes, please. That would be wonderful,” Peggy said with a grin.

“I could also give you pointers, not that you’re bad at boxing. I’m sure you’re not. You’re probably very very good. I just um I used to go boxing with Bucky, but he’s busy so I thought maybe we could go together?”

“Yeah, but who knows I might be the one giving you pointers. I do throw a nasty kick.” Peggy replied with a smirk. 

Steve laughed, “I don’t doubt it.”

“Good.” 

Then they finished up their shift, and Steve taught Peggy how to close the store. She caught on quickly and soon enough they were on their way to Stark’s. 

When they walked in, Howard immediately came up to them, “So what’s this I’m hearing about giving you guys free pizza?”

“Well, it’s not exactly free when you’re the one paying,” Peggy said with a smile. 

“Wow, and I called you my friend,” Howard said as he shook his head at them. 

“Oh come on Stark, it’s to celebrate Peggy’s first day at work.” 

“Fine! You’re lucky that I get a family discount,” Howard said as he led them to the table that was being saved by Natasha and Maria, “I’m paying today guys!”

“Is this is a trap Stark?” Maria asked.

Peggy walked over, “Nope, it’s to celebrate my first day at work-”

“And I being the great person I am, insisted to pay. I  _ insisted _ ,” Howard said as he sat down at the table. 

Peggy laughed as Nat rolled her eyes. Peggy and Steve also sat down, and before they knew it the rest of the gang was there. Soon enough the table was also covered with pizza. Peggy, just like last time, felt like she was right where she belonged. 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THINGS ARE FINALLY HAPPENING!!!!! Enjoy :)

The next several weeks went by fairly quickly. They were filled with studying and working and spending a lot of time with the gang. She also spent so much time with Steve. They studied together for class and sometimes they just sat there doing their own thing in comfortable silence. They also worked together so they were almost always together and soon enough Peggy couldn’t get him out of her mind. 

They had also started going to the gym together. They had started off taking turns practicing punches and kicks on a punching bag. While one of them practiced, the other held the bag in place and gave pointers. They had fallen into a routine. 

It was almost Thanksgiving and Steve and Peggy were at the gym once again. Peggy knew about the upcoming break, but she wasn’t able to return to the palace. Being away from Michael and from her parents for so long has been hard. 

Peggy must have punched the bag a little too hard because Steve had taken a step back when she hit the bag. She stopped for a moment. 

“Everything good Peggy?” Steve asked as he stuck his head out from behind the punching bag. His face turned slightly red when he looked at her. She had been wearing a tank top over a sports bra, but Steve hadn’t realized that she had taken the tank top off at one point. 

“I’m fine, just letting out my feelings.” She said, punching the bag again. 

“You wanna talk about it?”

Peggy stopped punching the bag and took a step back, “It’s just that I miss my family. My mother is bloody annoying, but I miss it.” 

Steve stepped out from behind the punching bag, “Yeah?”

Peggy started unwrapping her hands, “It’s weird, I’ve wanted to leave for so long, but now I just really want to go home. Not that I don’t love it here, I do. I’ve loved spending time with you. I mean uh with all of you guys.”

“Makes sense, you’re pretty far from home. Thanksgiving break is coming up though. Are you going back?”

“I can’t.”

“Oh. I um didn’t know that. You know Bucky, Nat and I are going to be in Brooklyn for Thanksgiving break. Maybe you’d like to come with?” Steve said as he rubbed his neck nervously. 

“Oh no, I couldn’t possibly intrude like that.”

“I insist. I know Bucky’s family would love to have you. I would love to have you.”

Peggy smiled, “Okay, thank you.”

“Any time. Anyway, it’s your turn to hold the punching bag.”

Peggy walked over to the punching bag and held it for him, “Did you work on your form?”

“Of course, it’s not like I have a job and classes to study for.”

“So bloody cheeky Rogers. Fix your footing while you’re at it.”

He laughed and took a moment to fix his foot placement. 

 

Later that night, Peggy was vegged out on the couch in her room. Angie was currently making excessive amounts of popcorn in their microwave. Nat went out to get tubs of ice cream and Maria was on her way from a study group. 

They had started meeting up every Friday to watch random movies. This was something they did for years and now it was something Peggy got to do with them. They would take turns picking movies to watch. Tonight it was Angie’s turn and she, of course, had chosen the Notebook. A choice that the rest of them did not approve of. 

Angie plopped down on the couch after placing bowls of popcorn on the coffee table, “So I heard something today.”

“Hmm?” Peggy mumbled distractedly. She grabbed a bowl of popcorn. 

“Steve invited you to stay with him for Thanksgiving…”

Peggy put the popcorn down, “He offered, and it’s not like  _ that.  _ He was just being nice.”

“Bucky invited Nat for the first time freshman year and then they started dating. She’s been going ever since. So are you and Steve-”

“No, definitely not. We’re just friends.”

“Who’s just friends?” Nat asked as she walked in. She immediately went to the fridge and put the tubs of ice cream in the freezer. 

“Steve and Peggy, apparently,” Angie said, rolling her eyes.

Nat scoffed, “No way. He invited you to Thanksgiving. Steve never invites anyone. He was dating this girl two years ago, super serious. Didn’t even mention meeting his family.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Nat said as she threw herself onto the couch. 

“You obviously mean a lot to him English. Don’t mess this up.” Angie raised her eyebrows at Peggy at the last part. Peggy understood what she meant. She couldn’t hurt him so even if he did feel the same about her, she couldn’t act on it. She didn’t even know if she would be able to stay for the next semester.

“Anyway, enough about Peg’s love life. Can we talk about how bad Angie is at choosing movies? The Notebook seriously?!”

“You can’t possibly be upset when you forced  _ me _ to watch The Purge?! That was terrifying!”

Maria walked in then, “Sorry guys! My study group ran a little late. I brought cookies though!”

“You’re forgiven as long as I get first dibs on the cookies,” Peggy said.

Maria took a box of cookies out of her bag and gave them to Peggy, “All yours.”

“She needs it because she just found out that Steve is completely in love with her,” Angie added.

Peggy stuffed a cookie in her mouth, “I can’t hear you over my chewing!”  

“I missed a lot,” Maria said as she dropped her bag next to the couch, then sat down. 

“Steve invited Peggy to Thanksgiving.”

“No way does this mean-”

“No! It doesn’t! We aren’t! I can’t!” Peggy exclaimed. 

“You can’t date Steve?”

Peggy opened her mouth but nothing came out. She didn’t even know what to say. She couldn’t say it was because her parents would forbid her from seeing him. She couldn’t say she wasn’t even sure if she would still be here for the second semester. She didn’t know what to say. 

“I mean, I’m just not looking to be in a relationship. Angie, can you start the movie?”

“Yup!” She said a little too quickly and jumped up to start it. She set up the T.V. and pressed play. 

They watched the movie in somewhat silence. Natasha said the movie was stupid about ten times, but in the end, they were all crying. Nat would never admit to it though. They also got through two whole tubs of ice cream and all of the popcorn. Once they finished, Maria had the brilliant idea to watch the office so they ended up staying up almost the entire night. Nat and Maria left sometime around three in the morning. Angie and Peggy ended up passing out on the couch.

Peggy woke up the next morning to post it on her face. She pulled it off and it simply said at work. It was signed by Angie and Peggy shook her head. She got up and headed into her room. She grabbed her phone once she was in her room and saw that she had a missed call from Michael. She immediately called him back. 

“Hey Peg!”

“Hello Michael, how are you?” 

“I’m great actually. How are you?”

“Good, good. I um wanted to ask you something actually.”

“Oh no, what is it?”

“How much would mother want to murder me if I dated an American?”

“A lot, you would be dead. Please don’t tell me you’re dating an American.”

“I’m not, but there is someone I’m interested in. He’s amazing Michael. I don’t even know how it happened but somewhere between studying, boxing and working, I developed feelings.”

“Peggy-”

“I know. I can’t.

“I mean you can, but at one point you will have to choose between your heart and your duty. I don’t want to see you go through that.”

“Okay, I won’t. The only problem is he invited me to stay with his family for Thanksgiving break since I can’t come back.”

“Just don’t do anything dumb Peg. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“Thank you, Michael.”

“I have to go Abby and I have breakfast to attend. We’ll talk later.”

“Absolutely, and I can’t wait to come back in December. I have so many stories about you for Abby.”

“You are the worst Peg.”

“I love you too Michael,” Peggy replied as she hung up. She placed the phone on her desk. She couldn’t feel what she felt for Steve. If she acted on it then they both would get hurt. Steve would eventually find out that she was lying about who she was and she would eventually have to go back. Back to her real life. 

A knock at her door brought her back from her thoughts. She headed back into the outside room and opened the door without checking who it was. 

“Steve, hi,” Peggy said. She hoped her hair didn’t look as bad as it felt. Not that it mattered, but she wanted to look 

“Hi, I um came to tell you that we’re leaving Tuesday afternoon. Because we all only have one class that day. I know you do too so I thought it was perfect.”

“It is and uh we’ll be back by Sunday correct?” She asked as she widened the door to let him. 

He walked past her and she couldn’t help but notice that he smelled like he had just taken a walk through a park.

“Yeah, we’re gonna head back around noon. We decorate the Christmas tree right after Thanksgiving so be ready.”

“I am definitely ready. I’ve never actually decorated a Christmas tree.”

“What?” Steve said, pretending to be outraged.

Peggy laughed, as she put in tea in the coffee maker, “We had people do it for us. Just never had the time. Also, did you want some tea? It’s not as great as tea made on the stove, but it will make do.”

“I would love some tea, and I am so glad that I get to change that terrible tradition.”

“You can teach me how to perfectly decorate a tree,” Peggy said as she pulled out two mugs. She put one in and watched as it filled up. 

“It would be my pleasure to teach you my skills.”

“How much skill does it really take to decorate a tree?” She set the full mug aside and then put in another tea pod and put the other mug in. 

“A lot more than you would think.”

“How do you like your tea?”

“I don’t really drink tea so I don’t know. How do you take it?” He asked as he walked over to her. 

“Always with milk and sugar. My grandmother taught me when I was little. Can’t drink it any other way.”

“That’s very British,” Steve said as he looked at her. 

“Absolutely,” Peggy said with a laugh and she looked up at him. Right then she realized how hard this was going to be.

“Peggy there’s something else I wanted to-”

“Uh let me get the milk!” She said quickly and walked over to the fridge. She pulled out a gallon of milk and poured some into his mug. She grabbed her full mug and also poured some milk in there. She quickly put it back, “And sugar!” 

Peggy also grabbed the sugar and put a few tablespoons in both of their cups, “Done.”

“Thank you, I just wanted to let you know that you’ll probably be sharing a room with Nat. She’s usually with Bucky but since we aren’t uh you know um together…”

“Yeah no, of course. I understand.” She picked up her mug and motioned over to the couch. Steve followed suit. 

“So tell me more about your holiday traditions, since mine is so terrible,” Peggy said as she sat down. 

Steve sat down next to her, “They are terrible.”

“Don’t be rude Rogers,” she said, swatting his arm. 

Steve laughed and began telling her about the numerous traditions in his family. They spent a little too much time talking, but Peggy could listen to him all day. 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote four chapters since I last posted so be ready haha enjoy :)

That night, Angie and Peggy went to Stark’s together for pizza. 

“Remember! I’m leaving Monday night to go back to Kansas.”

“It’s so weird thinking your family is all farmers. You seem to fit in here so well.” Peggy commented as she took a sip of her water.

“Yeah, and it’s also weird thinking my best friend’s whole family is royal,” Angie replied with her eyebrows raised. 

“Touchè. Anyway, have fun!” Peggy said with a smile. 

“I’ll try, I’m a city girl on the inside. Always have been. I’m really not sure how I survived so long on that farm. You have fun too with you know who,” Angie said, wiggling her eyebrows at Peggy. 

“I can’t do that.”

“Why not? You two are meant to be together. I spoke it into existence.”

“I’ll just end up hurting him. I will have to go home eventually, become queen eventually. Marry a viable suitor. It’s just a matter of time.”

“If it’s just a matter of time, why don’t you just tell him who you really are.”

“Because I-” Peggy started to say, but stopped. She didn’t have any reason. 

“Speaking of telling him, Jack still knows. Has he said anything to you? Has he said anything to anyone else?”

“He hasn’t said anything to me and if he had told anyone we would definitely know. There would be reporters swarming this place.” Peggy responded, waving her hand around the restaurant. 

“It just hit me that you’re famous. Like famous famous, and rich. Did you have to deal with reporters since you were a kid?”

“Yup. It was the worst when I was in secondary school. I went to an all-girls academy and I did a lot of not good things. The girls in my class would give tips to reporters about whatever I was up to. My mother and father were close to killing me.”

“And that’s why you won’t tell anyone else,” Angie stated as she leaned back against the booth. 

Howard walked over and placed their pizza on their table, “Pegster is hiding something? I want in on the secret.”

“Get lost, Howard. Do your job for once.” Angie said with a groan.

“I could do that or I can hear Peg’s secret,” Howard said as he slid into the booth next to Angie. Angie gave him the side-eye as he sat down.

“First of all, never call me Pegster again. Please. And I can’t tell you,” Peggy said.

“Oh come on, I am super trustworthy. Way more trustworthy than Jack Thompson.” Howard replied in his defense. 

“You were eavesdropping,” Peggy said, exasperated.  

“Howard!” Angie groaned as she rolled her eyes. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I couldn’t help it. Now, what is it? Are you some spy? Are you a princess?”

“I’m a princess.” Peggy conceded. 

“Wait, you’re serious?” He asked, confused. He glanced at Angie and she simply nodded, “And you haven’t told  _ Steve  _ yet? You know he’s falling hard. Knowing you lied to him will hurt him. I mean I guess you’ll hurt him either way.”

“How much did you hear?” Angie said with a frown. 

“The whole conversation,” Howard said sheepishly. 

“Howard has a terrible memory anyway, I’m sure he’ll forget by the time he’s done working.”

“Hey! I won’t tell anyone, I promise. But Steve and I, we’re good friends. You should tell him. I would hate to see either of you get hurt. Don’t tell him I said that.”

“You really do have a heart,” Peggy said with a laugh.

“That was mean, I’m leaving now,” Howard said with a huff and went back to doing his job. For once. 

Angie and Peggy burst out laughing. 

After they calmed down Peggy said, “I should tell him. But after Thanksgiving.”

“Ooookay, whatever you say,” Angie said as she grabbed a slice of pizza. 

“I will!”

“I’m sure you will.” 

Peggy rolled her eyes and took a slice of her own. 

 

Monday night Peggy went with Angie to the airport to see her off. Howard had somehow talked his way into coming with them. He was irritating, but he had somehow grown on Peggy. Maybe it was the fact that he had stayed true to his word and didn’t tell anyone about Peggy’s secret. Or maybe it was because he wasn’t all the terrible. Although, he could use a lesson in knowing when to shut up. 

After that, Peggy went back to her dorm to pack for Thanksgiving with Steve. She knew she shouldn’t have waited until the last minute to pack, but she couldn’t help it. After Thanksgiving, she needed to tell Steve the truth and she wanted to put that off as much as she could. Packing meant she was one step closer to telling him. She wanted to tell him, she just didn’t want him to be disappointed that she didn’t tell him sooner.

It didn’t take too long to pack. She took the basics and she also took a dress or two for Thanksgiving dinner. She couldn’t decide on which one she wanted to wear so she would rather just make the decision there. She packed her clothes into a duffle bag and dropped it next to her bed. After that, she spent the rest of her night getting started on an essay due when they get back from break. 

The next morning, Peggy got ready for her only class of the day. It was a class about modern politics. Steve was also in that class with her. They always walked together and got coffee at a coffee shop down the street on the way. This morning was no different. 

Peggy got off of the elevator on the first floor and as always, Steve was standing there already ready. She had no idea how he was always early for everything. She was almost always late for everything. 

“Ready to learn?” Peggy said as she walked up to him. 

“Always, but first-”

“Caffeine.”

“You read my mind,” Steve said with a laugh.

“You’re very predictable, Rogers.” She said as she kept walking and turned so she was facing him as she walked backward. She turned back around and almost tripped. 

Steve burst out laughing, “And you definitely aren’t.” Steve caught up to her and grinned. 

“Piss off Rogers,” She said trying not to laugh, but bursting into laughter anyway. 

“I mean I could, but it’s more fun when I don’t.”

“Need I remind you that I know ten ways to kill someone?” Peggy asked with a smirk. They walked out of the hall side by side and headed to the coffee shop. 

“In that case, I may have to stop. Can’t die before I graduate.”

“Of course not,” Peggy said, amused. 

They walked in comfortable silence until they reached the coffee shop. Steve opened the door for her and she smiled. She still wasn’t over how polite he was. All the time. It was probably part of why she liked him so much. Too much. 

They walked over to the ever-growing line inside. The coffee shop had the best coffee for the best price, which is why it was filled with college students. Barely anyone went to the Starbucks across the street because of this place.

“So I wanted to give you a little more information on Bucky’s, and well my family. He has three younger sisters. Rebecca, Grace, and Elizabeth. Becca is the oldest at 22, then Grace at 19, and Elizabeth at 17.” Steve said as they waited. 

“Wow, really? I’m excited to meet them.” Peggy said with a smile. 

“They’re um actually excited to see you too. I um told them...about you.” Steve said with a blush.

She noticed his blush and wondered what exactly he told them about her, “Oh yeah?”

“I just told them who you are. That you’re great and that they’ll love you. They just wanted to know more about you because um well I don’t really invite people over much.”

“Then why me?”

He looked up at her, surprised at her question, “I don’t really know. You’re just...you’re Peggy. I trust you.”

“Oh…” Peggy wanted to tell him she trusted him too. There were so many things she wanted to tell him actually. But how could she say she trusted him when she still hasn’t told him the truth, but she also couldn’t leave him hanging. Or maybe leaving him hanging is the right thing to do. She couldn’t keep leading on, not when she knew this was all going to end soon.

“You okay Peggy?”

“Hm?” She said, blinking. 

“You just zoned out for a few seconds. You had this weird look on your face. Everything good?”

“Perfectly fine,” Peggy replied with a smile. 

Soon enough they were at the front of the line and they both ordered their usual. Angie had gotten Peggy into iced coffee and it was the only thing she ordered because it was the only type of coffee she enjoyed. She was too scared to order tea from here. She couldn’t trust them to make it the right way. She liked it bitter. Steve, on the other hand, got the most sugary drink he possibly could. 

Once they got their drinks and were on their way to class Peggy said, “I don’t get how you eat terribly and still maintain this almost perfect physique.”

“High metabolism, what can ya do? And almost perfect? I think you meant just perfect.”

“Oh please. Your ego could rival Howard’s,” Peggy said rolling her eyes. 

“That’s an insult to how big his ego is,” Steve said as he bumped Peggy’s shoulder. 

“True,” Peggy said bumping him back. Steve almost hit someone walking by and Peggy burst into laughter. 

 

After class, they headed back to the residence hall. Nat and Bucky still had their class for the day so they had time before they left. Steve suggested they get lunch and they ended up going to a dining hall. They got their food and found an empty table to sit at. 

“So, are you excited for your first Thanksgiving?”

“Absolutely. I’m ready for the full American experience which apparently includes eating until your stomach bursts then shopping until you drop.”

Steve laughed, “You already get what Thanksgiving is all about.”

“Yup, I’m practically an American,” Peggy said with a proud smile.

“Peggy, what a surprise to find you here.”

Peggy’s smile dropped and she felt a pit in her stomach the minute she heard that voice. He couldn’t possibly be doing this right now. Not when everything was perfect. 

“Jack. What do you want?” Peggy said with gritted teeth.

“Oh nothing, just something you owe me.” He said as he sat down next to her.

“You know him Peg?”

“Oh yes she does, tell him how.”

“He’s a family friend, though I wouldn’t consider him family or friend,” Peggy replied with an eye roll. 

“That’s harsh,  _ Marge _ because I’ve done so much for you.” He said, venom dripping from his words.

“Up. Now.” Peggy said standing up. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side, out of Steve’s earshot.

“What in the bloody hell do you think you’re doing Thompson? Can’t you for once in your godforsaken life think about someone other than your goddamn self? I have a life here, friends. I won’t let you come here and ruin it because you’re upset I didn’t fancy you. Because you know what? Not a single woman would fancy a fame-seeking wanker like you. Now, what the hell do you want?”

“Pick me as your suitor when the time comes. Your parents liked me and they don’t mind me, even if I am an American. So as long as you do that, your secret is safe. You may be falling for the Captain over there, but we both know it won’t work out.”

Peggy glanced back at Steve, who was quietly eating and looking everywhere but at her. 

“So make the smart decision, for your country. Put in a good word about me to your parents and the rest will work itself out.”

“You don’t know a thing about my country. All you want is money and power and I won’t give it to you. I will be queen, without you. I don’t want a king that won’t let me lead.”

“Be ready for what happens next your highness. Remember that you asked for it. If I can’t get the power I want then I’ll just have to take yours away.” Jack stormed off after he finished his piece.

Peggy sighed and raked her hand through her hair. She couldn’t believe this was happening. She had no idea how long it would take until the reporters found out, but she really hoped it wouldn’t be until after Thanksgiving. She returned to the table.

Steve immediately stood up, “Everything okay?”

“It will be, he’s just an arse that needs to learn to stop talking.”

“I’m sorry Peg.”

Peggy smiled softly, and before she could stop herself, she stepped toward him and pulled him into a hug. He realized just how much she needed it and wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head. They fit together perfectly.


	11. Chapter Eleven

After Nat and Bucky finished their respective classes, they all met up in the lobby of their residence hall. They all had their stuff with and were ready to go. They took the train out to Brooklyn, which in retrospect probably wasn’t the best idea considering they had bags with them. They still made it to Bucky’s house on time. 

“So before we go in, I just want to warn you Peg. My family is a little crazy, but you’ll love them,” Bucky said as they stood on the porch of his house, “You ready?”

“I think I’ll be okay Bucky,” Peggy said with a laugh.

“What a dork,” Nat said as she knocked on the door.

The door swung open and there stood Bucky’s mom. Or so she assumed because she definitely looked like a mom. She had the same color brown hair as Bucky and it was tied into a low ponytail. She also wore a flannel shirt and jeans. 

“James!” She exclaimed and pulled her son into a tight hug. She let him go and pulled Steve in for an identical hug. She then zeroed in on Nat and pulled her into a tight hug as well. 

“And you must be Peggy! Steve here has told us so much about you.”

“All good things I hope?” Peggy said with a smile as she glanced at Steve. She couldn’t help but notice the blush creeping up his neck. 

“Oh of course! You know our Steve,” She said with a wink, “Now come on everyone is inside. It’s freezing out here.” She opened the door wide and ushered them all inside.

They all stepped inside and took off their coats, boots and what not. There were hooks next to the entrance which is where they hung up their coats and scarves. 

“The girls are around somewhere. Becca is still at work but should be home soon. Grace is helping me with dinner and Elise in her room doing who knows what. Can you talk to her?” Mrs. Barnes said to Bucky. He nodded and ran up the stairs with the bags.

The rest of them placed their bags by the stairs and followed Mrs. Barnes into the kitchen which is where Grace was. Grace turned around when they walked in and grinned. Her eyes were the same blue as Bucky, but she had blonde hair. She ran over to Steve first and pulled him into a hug, then Nat. 

“Peggy, right?” She asked turning to her, a bright smile still on her face. 

“Yes,” Peggy said with a laugh.

“Steve said you were British, but wow hearing your voice in person makes it so much more real! I’m Grace!” She said excitedly and pulled her into a hug as well. 

“Where’s Bucky?” She asked as she pulled away from the hug. 

“Trying to coax Elise out of her room,” Nat said as she walked past her and stuck her finger into a random bowl.

“Romanoff back off from the cake batter!” Grace shouted as she pushed her away from the bowl. 

“That’s the mixture for the best chocolate cake in the world,” Steve whispered into her ear. 

“Did you say best in the world?” Peggy replied, leaning her head towards him. 

“Yes.” He said seriously.

Peggy looked up at him, “In that case, I don’t blame Nat for facing Grace’s wrath.”

He grinned down at her, “I should have known you would side with her.”

“Anything for cake.”

“Steve, are you sure you two aren’t dating?” Elise said as she walked into the kitchen. Bucky trailed in behind and shook his head when he saw Nat and Grace fighting over the bowl of cake mixture.

Steve blushed and Peggy jumped in, “We aren’t dating. You must be Elise.” 

“Yup! And you’re Peggy, I’ve heard a lot about you. Steve speaks very highly of you. And you know what? You look really familiar.” She said with a frown.

“Why?” Nat asked as she wandered back over, licking the batter off of her finger. 

“I don’t know, I’m just sure I’ve seen you somewhere.”

Peggy laughed, “Well I’m not famous or anything so probably not.”

Elise narrowed her eyes at her, “Right.”

Mrs. Barnes walked in, “Your rooms are ready! You can take your stuff up there. Nat and Peggy, you’re in Steve’s old room and you gentlemen are in Bucky’s old room.”

Nat, Peggy, and Steve headed back out to the hall and took their stuff up the stairs. Nat pushed open the door to their room and walked in. Steve’s stuff was still in the room but it was mostly cleared out because it was the school year. His vanity was still filled with stuff. She noticed a picture frame hiding under an old newspaper. She moved the paper aside and saw that it was a picture of Steve when he was much smaller. He was dressed in a white shirt and had army tags around his neck. She smiled because he had this look of determination on his face that she saw him sporting on more than one occasion. 

“What are you looking at?” Nat asked, walking over to where she was standing. 

“Just this picture.” 

“God, Bucky probably put it there. Don’t tell Steve you saw it. He’s very...insecure about that time in his life. It’s part of the reason why he never brought a girl home.”

“He shouldn’t be. It’s part of what makes him him.”

“I’m glad you think so because I don’t want to see that goofball get hurt. Bucky loves him too much so if Steve gets hurt Bucky will be upset too. And I don’t like touchy-feely stuff.”

Peggy laughed, “Yeah I got that.”

“Hey, Mrs. Barnes wants us back downstairs,” Steve said as he stuck his head into the room, “What’s that?”

“I’ll see you two downstairs.” Nat raised her eyebrows at Peggy and left the room as quick as possible.

“Just a picture.” 

Steve walked over and frowned, “Bucky probably put this here.”

“That’s what Nat said. And there’s nothing to be ashamed of Steve. I wish I had met you sooner.”

Steve looked at her and an unreadable look was on his face.

“What?” She asked. 

“I just-I wish I had met you sooner too.” He replied with a soft smile on his face. 

Peggy looked away, “Uh we should get downstairs.”

“Yup.” He said, but neither of them moved. 

“Steve you in here? Oh! Sorry, am I interrupting?” Becca said as she walked into the room. 

“Becca! Hey!” Steve said as he walked over and gave her a hug. Peggy walked over too. 

“It’s been awhile Cap, how are you doing?”

“Great, great. Um, this is Peggy.” Steve said motioning to Peggy. 

“Peggy,” Becca said with a grin as she raised her eyebrows at Steve. 

God, what had this man told them about him? 

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you.”

“You too!” Becca said as she pulled Peggy into a tight hug, “I’m glad you came. I’ll see you two downstairs.” Becca left the room leaving them alone once again. 

“You have to tell me what you told them about me.”

Steve smirked, “Maybe one day.”

Peggy rolled her eyes and followed him out of the room. They went back to the kitchen where Mrs. Barnes was giving out jobs to do. Peggy and Steve were on table duty. Bucky and Grace were told to get the cake finished up. Grace did most of the work and Bucky warded off Nat. Elise was washing whatever dishes they used while cooking. Nat ended up taking dishes of food out to the dining room. When Becca came back down and Mr. Barnes came home they were sent to get more chairs from the garage. Eventually, everyone was seated around the table. The table descended into chaos when everyone started filling up their plates. 

Once everything was calm Mrs. Barnes spoke up, “So Peggy, Steve tells us you’re from England?”

“Yes, London. Although my mother is from Hampstead.”

“I’ve always wanted to go to London,” Grace said dreamily.

“Mom! You got her started again! She will not shut up about badly she wants to go to London.” Elise groaned. 

“London is quite beautiful, you should definitely try to go,” Peggy replied with a warm smile. 

“Don’t encourage her,” Becca said with a laugh. 

“She only wants to go to meet Prince Michael, or whatever his name is,” Elise said with an eye roll. 

“Really?” Peggy said with a forced laugh. Bloody Nora, she needed to turn the conversation away from this. 

“Isn’t your brother’s name Michael?” Steve asked. 

“It’s a very common name,” Peggy said. 

Elise looked at her and narrowed her eyes again. Peggy did not like this at all. 

“He’s just so dreamy Elise! His eyes oh my god. Sadly he’s taken, but I do still want to meet him.” Grace said as she stared out the window. 

Mrs. Barnes shook her head, “This girl I swear.” 

They thankfully moved onto a more comfortable topic after that. Mrs. Barnes asked her about what she was studying and how she was adapting to life here. Dinner went by pretty quickly and soon enough they were eating the amazing cake that Mrs. Barnes made. 

“God, I have missed this cake,” Nat said as she took her first bite. 

“Sometimes I worry that the only reason we’re together is because of this cake.”

“You should.” She said as she took another bite. Elise burst out laughing at that and Bucky shook head. 

Peggy took a bite, “Oh my god this is amazing. Bucky you definitely should be worrying.” 

After they finished up dessert, Peggy and Steve cleared up the table while Nat snuck another slice of cake out of the kitchen. Becca swept the kitchen as Grace and Elise took the leftovers out of the pots and into containers. Nat and Bucky took on the dishes. Bucky scrubbed and Nat rinsed. Once Peggy was done with the table she started drying the plates and Steve helped by putting the dishes away. It was the assembly line of chores. 

 

Peggy had just stepped out of the bathroom when Elise cornered her in the hallway. 

“You’re her.” She whispered. 

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.”

“You’re Margaret Elizabeth Carter, crown princess of England. Prince Michael is your brother.”

“No, I’m not,” Peggy said as she stepped past her. 

“Yes, you are. I have a magazine with your face on it. A royal misstep?”

Peggy turned back around, “You can’t tell anyone. Too many people know already.”

“He doesn’t know.”

“I’m going to tell him after Thanksgiving.”

“You know what he told us about you? That you’re honest, crazy smart, beautiful, and trustworthy. He hasn’t talked about anyone the way he talks about you save for Bucky. But you’re lying to him. You’re lying to all of them.”

“For a good reason. No one can know I’m here and I can’t have reporters following my every move. You can’t tell him, not yet. It has to come from me.”

“Okay, also when will you two get it together and realize that you’re meant to be?” She asked with a smile.

“I um don’t uh know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh please, I can see the chemistry without my glasses.” She said then turned and marched off to the room she shared with Grace. 

 

The next day was uneventful. They all went shopping for Thanksgiving dinner which was pretty boring. Peggy never had to shop for food and she never realized how tedious it was. She also spent most of the day stressing about when Jack would expose her. She was worried a reporter would show up here. 

They even went to a pumpkin patch to get the perfect pumpkin to make pumpkin pie. 

Peggy watched as Steve closely examined a pumpkin. She walked over to him.

“So we’re making pumpkin pie?”

“Part of the American experience,” he said as he looked up at her with a smile, “I always make it. I use my mom’s old recipe. I make it the night before when no one is around.”

“That’s a little depressing.”

He stood up, “Not really, it makes me feel closer to her. When I was younger we used to make it together. Put on some music, dance around the kitchen and cut open a pumpkin. 

“If there’s music and dancing then it’s definitely not depressing.”

“Yeah, do you wanna make it with me?” He suggested, glancing up at her.

“I thought you made it alone.” 

“I can make a one-time exception. After the chores are done, meet me in the kitchen and bring your dancing shoes.”

Peggy laughed, “It’s a date.”

Steve looked at her for a moment, “Right, I’m gonna uh take this one.”

He bent down at the knees and scooped the pumpkin into his arms. They bought the pumpkin and went back home for dinner.


	12. Chapter Twelve

After dinner and after everyone was gone from the kitchen, Steve started getting ready to make the pumpkin pie. Peggy walked into the kitchen as he placed the pumpkin on the island counter. 

“Hey,” she said as she walked over to him. 

He looked up and smiled, “Hey. Ready to squash making a pumpkin pie?”

“Oh please don’t tell me that was a pun.”

“It was. I couldn’t help it.”

Peggy shook her head, amused. 

“So what’s first?” She asked as she stood next to Steve. 

“We’re gonna have to take this pumpkin apart. You can get pumpkin puree, but ma always made it like this. You can start cutting it open at the top and I’ll quickly make the crust.” Steve said as he held out a huge knife for her. 

Peggy took the knife and began by cutting a wide circle around the stem. She worked the knife all the way in and then kept going. When she finished she put the knife down and pulled up on the stem, but it wouldn’t budge. She pulled up again, harder. It came out this time but sprayed seeds and pumpkin at her.

“Okay crust is done,” Steve said, walking back to her, “Uh what happened?”

“I don’t think the pumpkin likes me,” Peggy groaned, taking a step back from the pumpkin. 

Steve tried to hold back his laughter but ended up laughing. 

“That’s rude,” Peggy said, fighting back her own laughter. 

“I can’t help it, you have pumpkin everywhere.”

“Yeah I do,” Peggy reached into the pumpkin and grabbed whatever she could and threw it at Steve, “And now you do too!”

“You did not just do that,” Steve said stepping closer to the pumpkin. Peggy immediately ran to the other side of the island.

“I did.” 

Steve reached in as well and threw it at Peggy. She ducked and the pumpkin bits fell on the ground. Peggy laughed and reached across the counter to grab the pumpkin and took more into her hand. She pretended to throw it which caused Steve to duck. Then she ran around the island and slathered it all over his hair. 

“Peggy!” He exclaimed as he stood up.

“Oops?”

Before she could do anything else he grabbed some in both hands and slathered it on both sides of her head. Peggy gasped and then immediately grabbed more and threw at him. Then she ran back around as Steve threw more at her. They kept this up for a little longer and then Steve finally surrendered. 

“Yes! I am the supreme winner of...whatever that was.” She said she leaned against the counter, out of breath.

“And you have pumpkin seeds in your hair, may I?”

“Yeah,” she said.

He stepped closer to her and pulled the seeds off a lock of hair. He then tucked it behind her ear. Peggy shivered when his finger brushed her ear. His hand stayed there. For one second, two, three and then he pulled it back. 

“There’s also something right there,” he mumbled and brought his hand up to her face and wiped something off her cheek with his thumb, “And right there.” He swiped his thumb over the corner of her mouth and she froze. 

She brought her eyes up to him. They were standing so close. She reached her hand up to his neck slowly. She didn’t even realize she was doing it. Suddenly Steve’s face was much closer to hers. Their noses were touching and if Peggy moved ever so slightly, her lips would be on his. 

“Peggy,” Steve breathed and the air tickled her lips. She was about to close the space between them. 

“Uh, guys?” 

They immediately shot apart. 

“Elise hi,” Steve said, his face flushed.

Elise stood at the entrance to the kitchen, “Hi. I’m interrupting.”

“You’re not.” Steve sputtered.

While Peggy said, “Not at all.”

“Did you need something Elise?” Peggy asked. 

“No, I think I’m gonna go…” Elise said then walked away quickly. 

“I’ll clean this up,” Peggy said, avoiding his eyes. She set to work on cleaning up the pumpkin bits. She finished pretty quickly. 

“I think I’ll leave you to it. I mucked up the kitchen so I don’t think I’ll be much help.” Peggy added.

“Peg-”

“Good night.” She started walking out. 

“Peggy.”

She stopped walking and took a deep breath. She turned back around, “Yes?”

“Wha-what just happened?”

“We almost kissed,” Peggy breathed, more to herself than to Steve. 

“Would you have?”

“What?” Peggy said, looking up suddenly.

“Would you have kissed me if Elise didn’t walk in?” He asked as he stepped towards her.

She felt like her heart stopped. He wanted her to kiss him. He wanted this. She wanted this too, but she couldn’t, could she?

“I-I can’t talk about this right now.” She replied finally. His face fell slightly, but he nodded. Peggy did all this to not hurt him but ended up hurting him anyway. She took a step back then turned and headed back up to her room.

She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She leaned back against the door and slid down to the ground. All she wanted to do was go back down there and kiss him. Maybe she should. What if she didn’t and she lost him. 

“Everything good over there?” Nat asked as she got up and walked over to Peggy. She sat down across from her and held out a piece of chocolate. 

Peggy took it, “I almost kissed Steve.” 

“What stopped you?”

“Elise.”

“That rat, always sticking her nose where it doesn’t belong,” Nat grumbled as she broke off another piece of chocolate, “Cheers.”  

Peggy smiled and tapped her piece of chocolate against hers, “Cheers.”

Nat moved so she was sitting next to Peggy, “So I found this magazine. Who knew our Peggy was a whole princess?”

“You know?”

“More like I’ve known. No matter how sneaky you are, I’m sneakier.”

“I don’t doubt that. I hear you know 20 ways to kill someone.”

“I can teach you. You might need it being queen and all. Never know who could try to kill you.”

“I’m not queen yet.”

“But you will be and that’s pretty fucking cool. Do you want some whiskey? I found it in Steve’s closet.” 

“Hell yes,” Peggy exclaimed. 

Nat walked over to the closet and fished out a bottle of whiskey, “No glasses so it’s straight out of the bottle tonight.”

“Is there any other way?”

“No, there is not,” Nat admitted as she twisted the bottle open and took a big gulp. They spent the rest of the night telling stories and passing the bottle between them. They accidentally finished the entire bottle and before they knew it was three in the morning and they were passed out on the floor. Probably not the best way to spend their night. 

It was six in the morning when Peggy woke up because someone was knocking on the door. She had moved to the bed after they passed out, but Nat was still sprawled on the floor. Peggy was still mostly drunk and a little hungover. She got up and opened the door. Steve was standing there and she grinned.

“Wow, you look way tooooooo good this morning,” Peggy said, her words slurring slightly. 

“Are you drunk?” He asked, concerned.

“No! It’s not like we found a bottle of whiskey and drank the whole thing! It’s... a little like that actually...also wow my head. Hurts.” 

“You’re drunk,” Steve said pushing past her, “And Natasha is passed out on the floor.” He picked up the empty bottle of whiskey and sighed. He turned back to look at Peggy, but she was back on the bed. Soundly asleep. 

Steve walked over and pulled the blanket over her. She turned and smiled, “You are so lovely Steve.” 

Then she fell right back to sleep. Steve shook his head. He turned back to Nat and scooped her up. He put her on the bed and covered her with the blanket as well. 

“Are they up?” Bucky said as he walked into the room.

“Nope, they’re drunk because they drank all of my hidden whiskey.”

“I told you! You shouldn’t have hidden it here. Nat finds everything. And now she’s roped Peggy into her shenanigans.”

“I’m sure she knew what she was getting into,” Steve stated and left the room.

Bucky followed him out, “Woah, what was that?”

“I almost kissed her last night.”

“Wow, I missed a lot.”

“Then she left. She doesn’t have the same feelings for me. It figures that when I finally meet someone that’s right for me, I’m not right for them.”

“I’m sure that’s not what it is. It’s Peggy, her eyes light up when you walk in the room. She didn’t leave because she doesn’t like you. Come on, let’s get breakfast.” Bucky said dragging him away. 

 

Peggy woke up several hours later with a pounding headache and Nat’s hair in her face. She never realized how red her hair was, probably because it was never this close to her face. She pushed the hair out of the way sat up. Someone had opened the blinds and Peggy winced. Way too bright. 

“You’re finally up,” Steve said as he walked in with Advil and glass of water. 

Peggy stood up too fast and pressed her hand to her head, “I guess.”

“These are for you,” Steve added as he placed the water and the Advil on the side table.

“I could swear we were on the ground…” Peggy mumbled as she took two tablets out and put them in her mouth. She then drained the entire glass of water.

“You were, but I woke you by accident and then you moved to the bed.”

“Oh god, please tell me I didn’t say anything embarrassing.”

“Well, you told me I look too good then that I’m lovely.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For complimenting me?”

“For last night. For running out on you. I can’t imagine what that made you think. I do-I mean-I. God this is hard, I’m trying to say that-”

“You don’t have to. Nothing happened,” Steve said with a smile, “There’s food downstairs for whenever you’re up for it.”

With that he left and Peggy plopped back on the bed. She sat there for a second. After talking to Nat last night Peggy realized that she couldn’t just let someone like Steve get away. She connected with him and there probably wouldn’t be anyone else that she would have that same connection with. Now she just had to tell him how she felt which was easier said than done. 

Peggy finally got up and got ready for the day. When Peggy got back from the bathroom, Nat was just getting up. Nat just rolled out of bed and they both headed downstairs. They walked into the dining room.

“Hey fellas,” Nat said as she stole Bucky’s bagel and slid into the chair next to him. 

“How was finishing up Steve’s alcohol stash?” Bucky asked her as he snatched the bagel back and bit into it. 

“Pretty good. Peggy here can hold her stuff.” Nat grabbed the bagel again and took a bite.

Peggy shook her head at them and grabbed a bagel from the bag on the table. 

“Where is everyone?”

“Shopping. There were some doorbusters this morning.” Steve said distractedly. He was flipping through a newspaper. 

“Please tell me no one else knows that we got pissed last night?” Peggy asked.

“Pissed?” Bucky frowned.

“Drunk.”

“I hope not. Mrs. Barnes would not approve and it took a long time to get her approval.” Nat added. 

“No one else knows, which is why we stayed back,” Steve said as he looked over at Peggy. 

“Good, wouldn’t want anyone to get the wrong idea.”  _ Wouldn’t want you to get the wrong idea. _

“Right.” Steve turned back to his newspaper. 

Nat and Bucky glanced at each other. 

The rest of the day was filled with Thanksgiving preparations. The prep started the minute the rest of them got home. There was so much to do and not much time until dinner time. Everyone was given a job and pretty soon they had gotten through everything that needed to be done. 

Peggy returned to her room to get dressed for the dinner once all the work was done. She decided to wear a short black dress with capped sleeves. She added a pair of heels and a silver necklace. It seemed festive to Peggy so she stuck with it. Nat also wore a dress so it made Peggy feel better. 

When Peggy descended the stairs, she hadn’t realized that Steve had been standing at the bottom of the stairs. He looked up when he heard her footsteps and didn’t take his eyes off of her. 

“Hi,” Peggy said when she reached the bottom of the stairs. 

“Hi, you um look great.”

Peggy smiled, “Thank you. You look good as well. Although your tie is lopsided. May I?”

“Yeah,” Steve replied and stepped closer to her. 

Peggy reached up and redid his tie, mentally taking note of how close they were. 

“You’re really good at that.”

“What can I say? I am a woman of many skills. And I’ve seen my mother fix my father’s tie much too many times. They’re very much in love.”

“Yeah?” 

“I could only wish to fall in love with someone the way they did,” Peggy said as she patted the tie and took a step back. 

“Thank you, Peg.”

“Anytime, you’ll probably need it,” Peggy replied and smiled up at him then walked off to the kitchen to help out.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Steve watched as she walked away and couldn’t help but think about how amazing she was. Then he shook his head, she didn’t feel the same way about him. He had to stop thinking about her. 

He ran a hand through his hair and walked into the kitchen. He was immediately given things to take out to the dining table. Peggy was going around the table putting out plates. Right then there was a knock at the door. 

“I got it!” Becca shouted as she ran to the door. 

“That’s Bucky’s grandparents,” Steve mentioned to Peggy. 

“Do they come every year?” She asked as she put down the last plate in her hands. 

“Of course, don’t yours?”

“Well my father’s parents are dead and Nana lives out in Hampstead. She doesn’t really get the chance to come all the way out to London.”

“You’ve met her though, right.”

“Yes, we go down to visit her as often as possible.”

“Good,” Steve said as Bucky’s grandparents walked into the dining room. They were busy talking to Bucky and his sisters. 

Soon enough they had greeted everybody and even Peggy. They immediately pulled her into a hug too. This family really loved their hugs. They asked her plenty of questions and she answered as many as she could. 

“You are the sweetest girl.” The eldest Mrs. Barnes told Peggy when they finished their conversation. 

Steve watched them as he brought the turkey to the table. He realized how well Peggy fit into his life. It’s like she had been there all along. Steve looked away, he had to stop doing this to himself.

After some mingling, everyone was seated around the table for dinner. 

“Okay, first things first. What are we all thankful for? I am thankful for this family and for the new and old faces here today. George, your turn.” Mrs. Barnes said. 

“I am thankful to have the opportunity to see all of you and have food on the table.” Mr. Barnes said with a wink. 

Mrs. Barnes shook her head at him while everyone laughed. They continued around the table and everyone said a similar variation. 

“Steve?” Mrs. Barnes asked. 

“I’m thankful for my friends and for having a family to come back to,” everyone grinned and Steve ducked his head, “Peg?”

“Oh um I’ve never done this before so here goes nothing. I am thankful for the opportunity to come to New York and for all the people that have welcomed me.”

“That was lovely Peggy. Now we eat!”

Everyone attacked the food and in the midst of the chaos Steve leaned over to Peggy, “Not bad for your first time.”

“You know how that sounds right?” Peggy whispered, smirking.

Steve blushed, “Oh um th-that’s not what I meant.”

Peggy laughed, “Of course.”

“Do I want to know what you were talking about?” Nat said. She was sitting next to Peggy.

“No!” Steve exclaimed.

Nat raised an eyebrow at them as Peggy laughed.

 

As dinner went on, they had somehow started talking about how Bucky and Nat met. It was a story that Grace was in love with. 

“You ask to hear it every time I visit,” Bucky complained when she asked.

“I like telling it Barnes,” Nat interjected.

“Only because you like making fun of me,” Bucky pointed out to her.

“Yup! I actually met him months before school started. Over the summer I was in New York with my aunt because she invited me to see the ballet. We were getting lunch or something and this idiot walks past us and then doubles back because he was ‘starcrossed’.”

“I was not starcrossed!”

“Right. Anyway, he trips on his way back and knocks everything over. And I mean everything. My table was the only one left standing and he walks over and asks for my number. I said no.”

“But it’s okay because I met her two months later and she was crushing on me.”

“Oh please, you were the one crushing and complaining that I was the one that got away.”

“No way!”

“Steve told me.”

“Steve!” Bucky exclaimed.

“It would have come out in my best man speech at your wedding anyway,” Steve said absentmindedly.

“Steve!!” Bucky hissed.

Steve covered his mouth with a hand, “Whoops.”

“What?” Nat asked.

“OH MY GOD BUCKY ARE YOU GOING TO PROPOSE?!” Grace screamed and stood up.

“Steve I’m going to kill you.”

“My answer’s yes, for whenever you have the ring,” Nat said as she shoved mashed potatoes into her mouth.

“I have it. I was going to wait a few more months but Steve had to mess--” Bucky froze and looked at Nat, “Did you say yes?”

“Yes you idiot,” she stated like it was a known fact. 

“Wait wait wait, let me do this the right way,” Bucky got down on one knee and they all gasped. He pulled a small box out of his 

“You’re always so dramatic,” Nat said with a grin as she looked down at him.

“Shush, this is kind of important. Natalia Alianova Romanova, will you make me the happiest and luckiest man alive and marry me?”

“Yes, it’s always been a yes,” Nat said, her grin getting wider by the second. 

Bucky laughed and pulled the ring out of the box. He slowly slid it onto her finger. 

“Can you hurry?” Nat said.

“Damn woman.” He said as he finished putting it on. Nat immediately pulled him into a kiss. He laughed and pulled her against him. He stood up and pulled her up with him. She pulled back.

“I love you,” She said and then hugged him tightly.

“I love you too.” 

The room was eerily quiet and then they all burst out in cheers. Before they knew it Bucky’s sisters were pulling Nat into a group hug. Steve hugged Bucky and then they were pulled into the group hug by Becca. His parents also jumped in, beyond excited for their son. Peggy was also pulled in by Elise. 

Later on, when everyone sat back down for dessert, Nat leaned over to Peggy.

“Peg, take a chance on him. Don’t let him be the one that got away.”

Peggy smiled, “Who knew getting engaged would make you so sappy.”

“Hey! I am not sappy. I just know what it feels like to find the right person and you have found him. Just don’t lose him.” 

Peggy nodded as Nat turned back to Bucky and took a fork to take a piece of his pie. Peggy took a bite of her own slice and smiled. 

“What do you think?” Steve asked as he sat back down.

“It’s amazing Steve. You really worked some magic in that kitchen.”

He shrugged, “I just followed the recipe.”

“You’re very humble. Anyway, this is truly a wonderful pie.”

Steve smiled, “Thank you.”

“I was wondering if we could talk? Later on?” Peggy asked, feeling a little nervous.

“Yes, of course,” Steve replied with a frown.

Peggy smiled and returned to eating her pie. 

 

Everyone eventually got up from the table and ended up in front of the T.V. watching the game. Bucky and Nat were arguing over who would win, and as always, making bets. They had finished up most of the chores and currently, Elise and Mr. Barnes were finishing up the dishes. Peggy didn’t really understand what was happening in the game because she grew up with football, better known as soccer here. She tried to follow along but ended up talking to Becca the entire time. 

“I don't really understand what they're trying to do. With football, there's a net and it's very obvious what they're trying to do.” 

“It's kind of weird. Each team is trying to get further on the field so they can get the ball past a line. Also, it is so confusing when you call soccer football.”

“It's weird that you call this football. They barely use their feet!”

“It's America, did you really expect that we would pay attention to that?” Becca added.

“I didn't,” Peggy said with a laugh and then her phone started ringing. She looked down at who it was, “Would you excuse me? I have to take this.” 

“Of course.” 

Peggy stood up and walked out to the hall, “Michael?” 

“Hello Peg, just checking in. How is everything?” 

“Pretty good, give me a second I'm going to step outside.” Peggy opened the door and stepped out into the cold. 

“Are you at their house right now?”

“Yes, we actually just finished dinner. It was pretty eventful. Steve’s friend proposed to his girlfriend.” 

“Speaking of Steve...did anything happen?” Michael asked slowly.

“We almost kissed. And Michael, I have to at least see if this could go anywhere. I can't just-”

“You can't just let him get away.” 

“Exactly.” 

“I get it. It's how I feel about Abby. But Peggy I'm just worried because you're going to be queen. Does he even know?”

“No.”

“Peggy! You have to tell him.” 

“I will, I will. How are mum and dad doing?” 

“Good, they miss you. Very worried but don't worry I assured them that you're up to no good.”

“Ha. Ha. So funny Michael. Tell me, does Abby know how ridiculously obsessed you were with the Backstreet Boys?”

“Of course not, and you will not tell her.” 

Peggy laughed, “That's what you think.” 

Peggy heard the door open behind and glanced back to see Steve walking out with a sweater and two cups of hot chocolate.

“Michael? I have to go, I'll call you soon.”

“You better.” He said and then hung up.

“Was that your brother?” Steve asked as he walked over to her.

“Yes, he was just checking in,” Peggy said with a smile and slid her phone into a pocket in her dress. 

Steve placed the mugs on the brick counter, “You must be cold. I uh brought my sweater, thought it would be warmer.” 

“You didn't have to do that.”

“No, I wanted to.” He said as he brought the sweater around her and placed it on her shoulders. She smiled gratefully and slipped her arms into the sleeves.

“So you wanted to talk,” Steve asked as he took a sip of the hot chocolate.

“Let me just say something first. For as long as I could remember, I've always wanted the love story my parents had. They were friends first then partners. They were always equals even though my mom came from a poor family from the country. She could always count on my father to see her as she was, not who she should be. I never thought I would get that. I thought I would have an arranged marriage with someone from a good family. Then I met you.” Peggy looked up at him to see how he reacted.

He looked surprised, “I-” 

“Before you say anything, let me finish. Nat told me something after Bucky proposed. She said to take a chance on you. And I want to. I ran yesterday because I was afraid. I’ve never felt this way before about anyone. But I’m not afraid anymore.”

Steve smiled, “I’ve never felt this way either. God, this whole time I thought-”

“You were wrong,” Peggy said taking a step closer to him.

“Everyone seemed to know that except for me.”

“Oh please. Everyone kept telling me you had feelings for me, but I kept saying they were wrong.”

“They’re not wrong,” Steve replied softly taking a step towards her. 

“I’m glad and I believe we have unfinished business?” Peggy asked she brought a hand up to his neck. 

“Do we? I can’t seem to remember what it was,” Steve said, pretending to think.

She raised her eyebrows, “Maybe this will remind you.” Peggy grabbed the lapels of his shirt and brought him down, closer to her. Her lips brushed his, not quite a kiss, “Now do you remember?”

“Absolutely,” Steve mumbled then closed the gap and captured her lips in a long-awaited kiss. 

Peggy practically melted into his arms as they tightened around her waist, pulling her even closer to him.

They pulled apart slightly and Peggy whispered, “Why did we wait this long?”

“I have no idea…” Steve said.

Before he knew it Peggy was kissing him again. He was more than okay with being cut off with her lips. 


End file.
